Seeing into the Future - Watching HTTYD 2
by Cloudjumper Kat
Summary: The whole of Berk has been "teleported" into a modern day cinema to watch How to Train Your Dragon 2.
1. Dragon Racing

**Seeing into the Future – Watching HTTYD 2**

"Come on guys!" Hiccup calls to the teenagers on dragons, riding behind him. "Hurry up!"

Astrid easily catches up to him, "You know that _you_ are riding a Night Fury, and _we're_ not? Not everyone," she murmurs, while looking at the small group of riders trailing behind them, "is as fast as us… I mean you."

Hiccup slows down and waits for the group of teens. "Okay everyone, thanks to Astrid, this training session will be about speed and endurance. We will start here, zigzag through those sea stacks, go around Bucket and Mulch's boat just over the horizon and then make our way back to the cove. Okay? Good!"

Hiccup screams out "GO!" and everyone immediately flies through the sea stacks with Hiccup and Astrid leading, Snotlout just behind them, Fishlegs trying to keep up with Snotlout and the twins trailing, because they have stopped to give each other good luck punches.

"Ruff, Tuff, come on!" shouts Astrid. Ruffnut and Tuffnut quickly concentrate and make a speedy recovery.

Soon enough, everyone has made it out of the sea stacks. Hiccup has pulled ahead, leaving Astrid alone, with Snotlout catching up. "You know that I _can_ help you beat Hiccup." Snotlout says mysteriously. "Just kiss…"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" screams Astrid menacingly. Snotlout slows down, to avoid being punched, causing a collision between him and Fishlegs. "Oh, _I'm_ sorry Fishface!" he laughs.

The race is going well until all of a sudden the young dragon riders hear a "pop" and then they all disappear. They and their dragons land in a giant room filled with red chairs, a giant screen with the words "How to Train Your Dragon 2" on it and the rest of Berk.

"What in Thor's name is going on, son?" barks Stoick, the chief. "Gobber and I were just trying to find a perfect name for my Rumblehorn and then I hear a "pop" then myself, the dragons and _all_ the Vikings on Berk appear here."

"We were…uh…training and then we hear the exact same sound and then _we_ appeared here as well." Hiccup explains.

A door suddenly opens and a girl, with long blonde hair tied into a fishtail braid, walks in and shuts the door. The Vikings start to charge towards her with their weapons in hand. Hiccup jumps in front of her and shouts "Wait! Let's hear her out. Maybe she knows why we are here." The Vikings all drop their weapons and look at her.

"Thanks Hiccup!"

Wait…how do you know my…"

"Hi everyone! I'm Kat! I want to show you guys something we call a movie, that is going to show you five years into the future. Your dragons can watch it as well! Does anyone have any questions?" she enthusiastically says.

Snotlout puts his hand in the air. "Where are we?"

"We are in a cinema," Kat answers, "Sit down everyone so we can watch the movie."

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins and their dragons sit in the middle of the cinema with everyone else sitting behind them.

The lights dim and the screen enlarges. Everyone stops talking and then the movie begins….

**Hiccup:**_**(V.O.)**_**. This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. **

Everyone looks at each other and smirks. They didn't need to be told that!

**Hiccup:**_**(V.O.)**_** Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer... a little something we like to call—**

"Dragon riding." says Tuffnut. "Obviously."

"Yeah," whispers Ruffnut, "Even _we_ know that!"

**Hiccup:**_**(V.O.)**_** DRAGON RACING! **

Everyone cheered. Astrid and Hiccup nod in approval. That seemed like the perfect way to decide who the better dragon rider was!

**Fishlegs:**** WHOOOOOOO! **

"Wait. Did Fishlegs get _bigger_!" joked Snotlout, "I didn't know that was even _possible_!"

Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.

_**[Fishlegs, rides his Gronkle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them and steal their sheep.]**_

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs with empathy in his eyes.

**Snotlout:**** HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that? **

_**[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.]**_

**Fishlegs:**** Snotlout! That was mine! **

"Yes! I'm going to win now!"

**[Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut and tosses his sheep to Ruffnut]**

"Wait! What am I doing?"

**Snotlout:**** Here ya go, babe. Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

"BABE?!" screams Ruffnut. She instantly moves away from Snotlout and sits in between Astrid and Fishlegs.

**Ruffnut:****(Disgusted)**** Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here. **

**Tuffnut:**** Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright! **

Ruffnut sighed in relief. Thank Thor, her future self didn't like _Snotlout! _

**Stoick:**** Ha-ha. That's nine for the Twins.**

The twins cheered. And Hiccup thought they couldn't beat him and Toothless.

Wait…where was Toothless?

**Astrid lags with three.**

"Only because Snotlout is helping the twins," mumbles Astrid.

**Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE! **

The two young Vikings grumble.

**Stoick:**** And Hiccup is... **

"Where are we?"

**Nowhere to be found. Hmmm. **

"Why aren't you there?" Astrid asks Hiccup.

Hiccup replies with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Stoick watched the on-screen riders racing, sadly. Why wasn't his son joining everybody else?

**Gobber:**** Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick? **

"What big talk?" Hiccup asks Stoick and Gobber suspiciously.

_**[WHACK! Astrid clips Snotlout's helmet.]**_

**Astrid:**** What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now! **

Hiccup dreamily stared at the on-screen Astrid, causing her to punch him.

**Snotlout:**** She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets! **

"_Astrid's_ my princess," shouted Snotlout.

Astrid got up and stomped over to Snotlout, holding her fist near his nose. "Say that _one_ more time, Snotlout! I dare you!"

Snotlout sunk into his chair, shut his mouth and held his hands up in defense.

**Astrid:**** Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?! **

**Snotlout:**** Only for a few hours! **

The twins cheer. Spitelout looks at his son in disgust.

**Hiccup:**_**(V.O.)**_** Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash. Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself. **

Hiccup quickly pulls out his notebook and writes all the utilities mentioned.

Stoick nods. At least Hiccup was doing _something _to help the village in the future!

**Stoick:**** It's time, Gobber. **

**Gobber:**** Righty-ho! **_**(Aloud, to the crowd)**_** Last lap! **

**Astrid:**** The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing! **

Astrid smirked at the twins. She knew that her on-screen self could beat them to this black sheep. With or without Snotlout helping them.

**Ruffnut:**** Come on, Barf! **

**Tuffnut:**** Let's go! **

**Fishlegs:**** Go, Meatlug! **

_**[Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.]**_

**Astrid:**** Whooo-hooo! **

**Tuffnut:**** It's cool, it's cool. It's cool! **

**Gobber:**_**(To the Black Sheep)**_**. This is your big moment. Have a nice flight! **

The teens all chuckle.

_**[He pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.]**_

**Astrid:**** Up, up, up, up, up, up! **

"Come on!" screams Astrid as she jumps up off her seat.

_**[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.]**_

**Astrid:**** NO! **

"WHAT?!"_ Astrid_ had just lost the sheep to _Fishlegs_!

**Fishlegs:**** YES! Good job, Meatlug! **

"Now _I'm_ going to win, Snotlout!" Fishlegs laughs.

_**[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]**_

**Fishlegs:**** Here ya go, darling! **_**Mine's**_** worth ten! **

"DARLING?!" screams Ruffnut. "Not you _too_, Fishlegs!"

Fishlegs stares at himself in the movie in shock. What just happened?

**Ruffnut:**** Yeah! The Black Sheep! **

**Astrid:**_**(To Snotlout).**_** You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?! **

Ruffnut and Tuffnut shudder simultaneously

**Ruffnut:**** I'm totally winning! **

**Fishlegs:**** We're winning together! **

Ruffnut gets up out of her chair and sits next to Hiccup. At least _he's_ normal…well almost normal.

**Ruffnut:**** Whooo-hooo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! **

**Tuffnut:**** Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying- **

_**[He grabs at the sheep.]**_

**Ruffnut:**** Hey! **

**Tuffnut:**** -to steal all my glory! **

_**[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.]**_

"Go Astrid! Get that sheep…" Hiccup awkwardly shouts.

**Stoick:**** Get 'em, Astrid! **

"Come on, come on!" Astrid screams.

**Tuffnut:**** It's MY glory! **

**Ruffnut:**** Always ruining EVERYTHING! **

**Tuffnut:**** NO SHEEP, NO GLORY! **

_**[Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands.]**_

**Astrid:**** Gotcha! Ha-ha! **

"YES!" Astrid leaps off her chair and does a victory lap around the cinema, with Stormfly, high fiving everyone around her. She sits down and punches Hiccup's arm. "I knew I was going to win!"

"Ouch!" cries Hiccup.

**Tuffnut:**** Whoa! **

**Ruffnut:**** Astrid! **

Ruffnut rolls her eyes. Typical Astrid. Stealing all of _her_ victory.

**Stoick:**** Well played! Ha, ha, ha! **_**(To the crowd)**__**That's**_** my future daughter-in-law!**

"Dad!" whines Hiccup. "Seriously?"

Astrid blushes as Stoick says, "What? _I_ didn't say it, _he_ did!" He points to the on-screen Stoick, cheering.

**Fishlegs:**** Whooo-hooo! **

_**[Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.]**_

**Snotlout:**** Uh, excuse me! **

"Why would you try and hit her with a _hammer_, Snotlout!?" Hiccup angrily screams, unaware that everyone is listening.

**Astrid:**** Stormfly! **

_**[Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG.]**_

**Crowd:**** Oh! **

The audience collectively gasps.

_**[Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket!]**_

**Stoick:**** That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game! **

"Yeah!" Astrid and Stormfly do another victory lap, as Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins pout.

**Astrid:**** Yeah! Ooh-ooh! **

**Hiccup:**_**(V.O.)**_** Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger. **

All of the Vikings of Berk, sit on the edge of their seats and the dragons perk up. They couldn't wait to see the rest of the movie!


	2. Itchy Armpit

**_[The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. Tucked into his riding position, Hiccup appears to be part of Toothless. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers, making them seem effortless.]_**

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"How are you doing that Hiccup?" asks Snotlout.

"How am I supposed to know!" he answers.

The only person, unimpressed was Stoick. _This _is what his son was doing while his friends raced and had fun! But as he continued to watch, he realized that _this is_ what Hiccup found fun.

**Hiccup:****Yeah! **

**_[They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the clouds and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit.]_**

"I'm going to make a suit just like that, when we leave and go back to Berk!" Tuffnut says confidently.

Hiccup raises his eyebrow at Tuffnut, but keeps his mouth shut.

**Hiccup:****What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot? **

"Hiccup," begins Astrid, "I know you are a great dragon rider, and I trust you, but _what_ are you giving another shot? Why am I getting the feeling that this probably won't end well?"

"You'll see…" Hiccup mysteriously answers. "This looks familiar."

**_[Toothless grumbles in protest.]_**

**Hiccup:****Toothless! It'll be fine! **

"You are such a protester, bud!" Hiccup teases.

Toothless snorts and playfully paws Hiccup face.

**_[With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.]_**

Stoick cries "Hiccup, don't tell me you are going to…"

**Hiccup:****Ready? **

**_[Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself.]_**

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING!?" bellows Stoick**_. _**

"Do you think _we_ could do that, Stormfly?"

**_[Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again._****]**

Gobber sits and stares at Hiccup's flight suit. How did he…?

**Hiccup:****THIS IS AMAZING! **

**_[A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.]_**

"You have _the_ worst luck!" laughs Snotlout.

"Thank you, Snotlout." Hiccup replies, "I try."

**Hiccup:****No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS! **

**_[Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle.]_**

**Hiccup:****OH, NO! AHH! **

Ruff and Tuff burst into laughter. Toothless watches himself and wills the on-screen him to get to Hiccup in time.

**_[Toothless blasts the upcoming sea stack and grabs Hiccup, wrapping him up in his wings]_**

**_[Toothless and Hiccup fall down onto a small island, grunting]_**

**_[Hiccup sighs in relief and switches his prosthetic leg from flying gear to walking]_**

Gobber sits in shock. How did Hiccup redesign his original prosthetic so well? Maybe he should give Hiccup more credit for what he does in the workshop.

**Hiccup:****Whoo. That really came out of nowhere. **

**_[The sea stack cracks and falls]_**

**_[Toothless grumbles]_**

**Hiccup:****We gotta work on your solo flying there, bud. That, uh, locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh? **

Toothless grumbles again.

"Toothless doesn't seem to like the comment, Hiccup," Astrid laughs while pointing to Toothless, complaining.

**[Hiccup takes his helmet off]**

Astrid instantly stops laughing and dreamily stares at Hiccup. He punches her, weakly, trying to pay her back for the punch he got from her, earlier. Astrid raises her eyebrow and Hiccup backs down.

"Who is that?" asks Tuffnut.

Everyone sighs and shakes their heads.

**Hiccup:****Oh. Looks like we've found another one, bud. **

"Another what?" inquires Tuffnut.

**_[An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.]_**

**Hiccup:****Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? **

**Hiccup:****Well... try this on! ****_[Hugs him, tries to wrestle with him]_**** Oh, ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse? **

"_Who_ is that and why is he playing with Toothless?" Tuffnut asks again.

**[****_Toothless stands up, on his hind legs, and walks over to the edge of a cliff_****]**

"Yep. He's picked up both your heartfelt remorse and you, now he's going to throw you both off a cliff." Gobber sarcastically says.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you bud?" Hiccup asks Toothless, who has finally stopped complaining.

**Hiccup:****_(Groans)_**** Oh, come on, come on. Yeah-yeah. You wouldn't hurt a one legged- AHH! **

**_[Toothless laughs]_**

Hiccup looks at Toothless, who has started to laugh at the helpless Hiccup, dangling over the side of a cliff.

**Hiccup:****O-oh, oh! You're right! You're right! You win! You win! **

**_[Toothless falls backwards]_**

**Hiccup:****Whoa, whoa, whoa! ****_[Playing with Toothless]_**** He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter-****_[Toothless pins Hiccup]_**** -Aaahhhhh! **

Everybody laughs.

**_[Toothless starts to lick him]_**

**Hiccup:****_(Groans)_**** Gaaaaagh! You ****_know_**** that doesn't wash out! **

"It actually does _not_ wash out! I'm _still_ trying to get 'Toothless Spit' off my boots!" Hiccup jokes.

**_[Toothless laughs and Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face]_**

"Ha! In your face!" Snotlout shouts while pointing to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Yeah! Literally!" Tuffnut adds.

Ruffnut sighs. Why was her brother such an idiot?

**_[Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map]_**

Stoick looks at the map in awe. "Wow!" Stoick whispers to himself and Gobber.

**Hiccup:****So... what should we name it? **

**_[Toothless chews at his armpit]_**

**Hiccup: "Itchy Armpit" it is. **

The whole cinema bursts into laughter. Astrid ends up rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Guys, it wasn't _that_ funny," says Hiccup.

Astrid gets off the floor, wipes the tears from her eyes and punches him.

"Yes. It was!" she argues.

Hiccup gives up and rubs his sore arm. "It's going to bruise now…" he mockingly whines.

**Hiccup: Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods?**

Fishlegs, who was being unusually quiet, jumps out of his seat and loudly explains, "Actually, a Timberjack would rather live near a lake or water source filled with eels!"

He looks towards the teens who mostly have an unamused frown on their faces.

"But they can also live in the woods too!" he adds.

**Hiccup: The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. **

Hiccup, watched Toothless playing quietly with Stormfly. He sighed, remembering the terrible fact that Toothless _could_ be the very last Night Fury.

**Hiccup: Wouldn't that be something? **

"Yeah," Hiccup replies to the on-screen him.

**Hiccup: So, whatddya say? Just keep going? **

**_[Toothless replies 'no']_**

**_[Stormfly comes shrieking. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene]_**

Stormfly perks up when she hears herself. She stopped playing with Toothless so she could watch how amazing she… and Astrid were. The Vikings of Berk were intrigued. This movie was a lot more interesting than they had originally expected.


	3. Hiccstrid

**_Hey guys! I'm glad you like my fan fic. I will try to get at least one chapter out per day, if life will let me. I hope this chapter is up to people's standard, if not... too bad. Anywho. I gotta go. Need to start the next chapter, where everyone "meets" Eret, son of Eret. _**

**_Wish me luck, _**

**_CloudjumperKat_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly]<em>**

Stormfly and Toothless race around the cinema, knocking over chairs and bumping into people.

"Whoa, guys! Slow down. Watch the movie" laughs Hiccup.

The two excited dragons, sit down in front of their respective riders and watch.

**Hiccup: Afternoon, m'lady. Where have you been? **

Hiccup blushes as Astrid asks "_What_ did you call me?"

**Astrid:****Oh, winning races. What else? **

Astrid smiles as she remembers her victorious win earlier on.

**Astrid: The real question is... where have ****_you_**** been? **

**Hiccup: ****Avoiding my dad. **

Stoick recalled Gobber asking if his "big talk" scared Hiccup off. What was that all about?

The rest of the village sat wondering why Stoick and Hiccup weren't getting along anymore.

**Astrid:****Oh, no. What happened now? **

Stoick glares at Astrid who, in return, gives him a sheepish grin.

"What do you _mean_ 'Oh no. What happened now?'" Stoick asks now glaring at both Hiccup and Astrid.

"Calm down Stoick, and watch the movie." persuades Gobber.

**[Astrid grabs Hiccup's charcoal pencil and continues his map]**

**Hiccup:****Oh, you're gonna- you're gonna love this. I wake up. The suns shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right in the world and I get: ****_[Imitating Stoick]_****_"Son, we need to talk."_**

Gobber laughs. "You've improved your Stoick impersonation, at least!"

"Wait? Terrors can't sing!" exclaims Tuffnut.

"It's a figure of speech! _Genius_!" Astrid shouts, sarcastically

"Thanks Astrid. I knew someone recognized how smart I am!" says Tuffnut cheerfully, missing the sarcasm.

**Astrid:****_[Imitates Hiccup]_****_"Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."_**** [****_Moves her shoulders around dramatically_****]**

Everyone laughs at Astrid's impersonation of Hiccup.

**Hiccup:****Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, who- what is this character? And second... what is that thing you're going with my shoulders? **

**[****_Astrid repeats her earlier movement_****]**

Astrid laughs and notes to herself to improve her Hiccup impersonation.

**Hiccup:****That's a truly flattering impersonation. Anyway he goes: ****_[Imitating Stoick]._****_"You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!"_**

"Wait. He lives in Berk? I've never seen that guy before. Have _you_, sis?' Tuffnut asks his sister.

"Nope." She replies.

"It's in the future, idiots!" Snotlout mumbles under his breath.

**Astrid:****_[Imitates Hiccup talking to his dad]_****_"Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too." [Throws her hands around theatrically.]_**

"Now that's just mean!" Hiccup mockingly whines.

Whilst laughing, Astrid tries to punch him, but fails.

**Hiccup:****_[Laughing]_****.When have I ever done that with my hands? **

**Astrid:****You just did! **

"Ha-ha!" Astrid chuckles.

**Hiccup:****Okay... just... hold still. It's very serious. **

**Hiccup:****_"You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor…_**

"Well a chief _could_ actually ask for a better successor," Spitelout begins, looking at his son.

**_Hiccup: I've decided-"_**

**Astrid:****TO MAKE YOU CHIEF!**

"Wait…WHAT!?"

Everyone in the cinema, looks at Hiccup, who is just about ready to faint.

**Astrid: Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING! ****_[Punches him hard in the chest]_**

"Wait! That's _Hiccup_!?" Tuffnut calls out, confused.

"YES!" screams everyone.

**_[Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out.]_**

**Hiccup:****You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive! **

"Hah! Nerd!" shouts Snotlout. "You're just like Fishlegs in the future…well…except that he's fat and you're puny!"

Fishlegs death stares Snotlout. "_STOP TALKING_!" he shouts at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry Fishface…I mean Fishlegs." He mumbles.

**_[Toothless and Stormfly come running past crashing into each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup]_**

**Hiccup:****Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with. **

**Astrid:****What did you tell him? **

**Hiccup:****I-I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone. **

'Typical Hiccup' thought both Gobber and Stoick.

**Astrid:****Huh, well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy... **

**_[Astrid realizes what she just said]_**

"Astrid!? I'd _never_ be too busy for my best friend." Hiccup complains.

Astrid punches Hiccup's arm again. "Don't complain to me," she warns, "_I_ didn't say it!"

**Hiccup:****I-It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's ****_his_**** thing. **

Hiccup shudders. Future Hiccup got _that_ right!

**Astrid:****I think you're missing the point. I mean, ****_chief_****. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited. **

"You _would_ be pretty excited, if dad said, _I don't trust Hiccup. Here you can be chief_, wouldn't you Astrid?" Hiccup says deadpanned.

Astrid is about to scold Hiccup, but then she thought about his question. "Yeah, I would, actually."

"_Would_ I say that?" Stoick asks Hiccup. He didn't reply, believing it would be best, not to answer the question.

**Hiccup:****I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... **

Stoick sighed. He couldn't argue with logic like that. He had wished that Hiccup was more like him a few years ago but now...

**Hiccup: … And I never met my mother... so, what does that make me? **

"Hiccup…?" answered Tuffnut.

Stoick tears up, hearing Hiccup mention his beautiful wife, Valka.

Kat, who is sitting beside everyone, on the other side of the lane, sees this. 'Just you wait, Stoick!' she thinks to herself.

**Astrid:****What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup. ****_[Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest]_**** It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet. **

"Wait, what _are_ you doing Astrid?" Snotlout asks uneasily.

**_[Astrid kisses Hiccup but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face.]_**

Astrid and Hiccup blush. Snotlout's heart sinks, and if anyone was looking, they would have seen a tear come from the young Viking warrior's eye.

**_[Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off.]_**

Everyone laughs at Astrid, Toothless laughing the hardest. Everyone, that is, except Snotlout.

**Hiccup:****Maybe. But, y'know, there ****_is_**** something out there. **

**Astrid:****Hiccup... **

**_[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke.]_**

"What _is_ that?" A random Viking asks.

"I wonder what could have done that!?" Fishlegs enthusiastically squeaks.

"I don't _know_ and I don't _CARE_!" cries Tuffnut, "Whatever did that, I _want _one!"

"Yeah! Me too!" agrees Ruffnut.

The twins slam their heads together as the rest of the Vikings watch on. Whatever could have done that?


	4. Eret, Son of Eret

**_Hey guys! Hope you are liking my story! Keep those reviews coming in. This is my first fan fic and I need all the help I can get! Thanks!_**

**_Ciao,_**

**_CloudjumperKat_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[They fly towards the cloud of smoke to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice.]<em>**

**Hiccup:****Whoa. ****_(To Astrid)_**** Stay close. **

"Look at the ice! I wonder what could have done that! Maybe a dragon, but dragons don't spit ice. They spit fire or gas or something like that!" Fishlegs exclaims, eagerly. "If we could catch and tame a dragon who did that, who knows what we could do to defend Berk and –"

"Fishlegs." Stoick says calmly.

"Yes Chief?"

"Don't forget to breathe."

"Oh… Sorry." He sheepishly smiles at Stoick.

**_[They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it.]_**

**Hiccup:****What happened here? **

Ruffnut and Tuffnut sit, in astonishment.

"You know what!" Tuffnut tells everyone, "Now I _want one even more_!"

"Look at the destruction! It's beautiful." Ruffnut announces.

The twin's parents sigh.

**_[Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds an enormous footprint in the mud.]_**

"Wow look at that footprint!" sighs Fishlegs, happily.

**Hiccup:****Alright. Easy, bud. **

**Astrid:****Hiccup! **

**Eret:****FIRE! **

The audience gasps.

**Hiccup:****ASTRID! LOOK OUT! **

**_[A net is thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead]_**

**Astrid:****No! HICCUP! **

**_[She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her]_**

"It's nice to know that Toothless' catch doesn't get worse in the future." Astrid points out.

Toothless, after just waking up from a short nap, snorts crossly at Astrid.

"She's just joking, bud."

**_[Dragon hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes.]_**

**Eret:****Watch the tail! Ah! Tie those legs up! **

Stormfly snorts. Of all the indignity! She, Stormfly Hofferson, being caught by that _peasant_! It was unheard of!

**_[Toothless flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder]_**

**Eret:****Is that what I think it is? **

"No…?" says Snotlout, unsure what this guy means.

**Hiccup:****STOP! **

**Astrid:****STORMFLY! **

**_[Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land]_**

**Astrid:****What are you doing?! **

**_[Hiccup opens Inferno]_**

"No way! I have a flaming sword in the future too!" screams Hiccup.

"Cool!"

"I want one!"

**Dragon Trappers:****Whoa! **

**Eret:****Back again? Soil my britches... that ****_is_**** a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good.**

"Wait! So he's seen another Night Fury? Or has he just seen Toothless?" Hiccup queries.

"I don't know, Hiccup. But maybe we'll find out later in the movie." Astrid reassures him.

**Eret: Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of ****_those_**** in his dragon army. **

"Drago?" Stoick whispers with fear in his eyes. Was that man still alive in the future or is it another person with the same first name?

**Astrid:****Dragon army? **

"Dragon army?!" says every villager, simultaneously. Parents hold their children, just a little bit closer.

**Hiccup:****Look, we don't want any trouble. **

"Says the one holding a sword, completely covered in flames." Gobber says dryly.

**Eret:****Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits! **

**Hiccup:****Wait... **

"A dragon who blows stuff up and blasts things to bits, for the sheer fun of it!" shouts Snotlout, hardly able to contain his excitement. "Hookfang. _That_ is what you call a warrior spirit! Take notes!

Hookfang looks at Snotlout, then in one short moment spits out enough fire to cover the seat, in flames and then walks away.

"Arrggh! I'm on fire! Somebody do _something_!"

**Astrid:****What are you ****_talking_**** about? **

"Just a minute," Kat says, sighing. She signals to someone inside the wall and the movie stops. She grabs Snotlout's arm and pulls him toward the front of the cinema.

"There."

Kat points to a large bucket, with Snotlout's name on it. He runs to it and jumps into the freezing, cold water. "Ahh"

Grabbing a fire extinguisher, she fills the seat with a foamy substance and then points to the seat beside Ruffnut. "Sit there."

Ruffnut pouts. She sat here to get _away_ from _him_.

She signals again, to the wall, and sits down. The movie continues….

**Hiccup:****You think ****_we_**** did this? **

**Eret:****Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them. **

**Hiccup:****What do-gooder- there are other Dragon Riders? **

"There _are_?!" Hiccup squeals, his face beaming. Everyone looks at him, with their eyebrows raised.

"I-I mean. There are? That's cool..."

**Eret:****You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist? **

"Drago. Bludvist?" Did he say 'Drago Bludvist'?" Stoick asks. Spitelout nods.

Oh no…" Stoick whispers.

**Hiccup:****Drago ****_what-vist_****? Does ****_anything_**** you say make sense? **

**Teeny:****He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow. **

**No-Name:****And Drago don't take well to excuses. **

"Hold on. What's this guy's problem with birds? He has a badge shaped like a bird and his men have birds on their shields." mentions Tuffnut.

Astrid's jaw drops. Did Tuffnut just say something _smart_?

**Eret:****_This_**** is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. **

**_[Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt]_**

Everyone in the cinema cringes.

**Eret:****He promised to be far less understanding in the future. **

**Hiccup:****Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon... **

"But we _want_ to know about the ice-spitting dragon!" declares Ruffnut**.**

**_[Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid]_**

**Hiccup:****Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've ****_never_**** met. **

**Eret:****Oh, where are my manners? Ha. I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive.**

All of the Vikings sat, confused. What kind of name was '_Eret, Son of Eret'_? He wouldn't scare off enemies, with just his name, like Stoick the Vast can.

**Eret: After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury. **

Toothless sits up and snorts. As if!

**_[Toothless growls]_**

**Hiccup:****And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now. **

**Eret:****_[Laughs]_**** Heh. They all say that. Rush 'em, lads! **

"Come on Hiccup, _do_ something to get us – er - them out of there! ALIVE!" screams Astrid, who is enjoying the movie _a little_ bit too much.

**_[The hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away. Hiccup pulls out Inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly.]_**

**Astrid:****Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go! **

**[****_Hiccup and Astrid ride away_****]**

"_Yes_!" celebrates Astrid, "I _knew_ that Eret wouldn't be able to trap _our_ dragons."

She throws a celebratory punch towards Hiccup, but he dodges it.

**Eret:****YOU WILL ****_NEVER_**** HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL! **

Everyone in the cinema, hugs their dragon. They weren't going to let some lunatic take away their best friend.


	5. Dargo Bloody-fist

**_[Scene changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around.]_**

**Fishlegs:****Come on, Meatlug! Woohoo! **

Meatlug perks up when she hears her name.

"Look, girl. There we are." Fishlegs tells Meatlug.

**_[Snotlout flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again.]_**

**_[Gothi grunts and shakes her fist at them]_**

Gothi shakes her head. Typical teens.

**Snotlout:****Ha-ha. **

**Stoick:****_(To villager.)_**** Hey, how are you? **

**Stoick:****_(To another villager)_**** Beautiful day. **

**Stoick:****_[To Spitelout]_**** Hello, Spitelout, great game today. **

"Why do I look grumpy?" Spitelout asked.

"Probably because your son lost the game, so he could help Ruffnut win." Says Gobber cheerily.

"Oh yeah…" Spitelout glares at the back of Snotlout's head.

**_[Stoick nearly bumps into another villager]_**

**Stoick:****Oh, sorry, Mrs. Rak. **

**Stoick:****_(To Gobber)_****. Any sign of him? **

**Gobber:****Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement. **

"Yeah Dad! Listen to Gobber!"

**Stoick:****Oh, he's ready. You'll see. **

**[****_Hiccup and Astrid land in front of Stoick and Gobber]_**

**Stoick:****Ha-ha-ha! There he is! ****_(To Gobber, proving his point)_**** Huh? The pride of Berk! **

"Man, that's going to have to take some getting used to!" shudders Hiccup.

**Gobber:****Look who finally decided to show up for work. Yay. **

**Hiccup:****Sorry. Got held up. **

"Got held up?" asks Astrid, "Seriously? You make it sound so unimportant."

**Hiccup:****Hey, Dad, could I have a word? **

**Stoick:****Something you're itching to tell me? **

**Hiccup:****Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes. **

"What kind of itch _am_ I thinking of?" Stoick asks Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, dad."

**Stoick:****Ah! Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So... ****_(Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made)_**** Forty-one? **

"That's the happiest, I've seen you for years," mentions Gobber.

**Hiccup:****Wha- Could we just talk in private for- **

**Stoick:****Forty- **

**Starkard:****That's me! That's me! I'm next! I was ahead of you! **

The Viking in the cinema jumps up and down pointing and screaming, "That's me! That's me!"

**Hiccup:****If we could just talk- **

**Villager:****Excuse me, I've been here all day! Okay, okay. I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment. **

The Viking who is asking for that, smiles in the cinema.

**Stoick:****Absolutely! You got it, sir! **

**Hiccup:****Ah, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles. **

"Dad," Hiccup begins, "I thought that you listened to me."

"I do son"

"Then why aren't you listening to me there?"

Stoick doesn't answer.

**Stoick: Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people. **

**Hiccup:****Dad. **

**Stoick:****Oh, excuse us, Grump. **

Grump wakes up at the sound of his name, looks around realizing no one actually said it then goes back to sleep.

**Hiccup:****Look can we just talk? **

**Gobber: Ah! Grump! You let the forge die down again! **

**_[Grump lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire.]_**

**Gobber:****That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption! **

Gobber looks at Grump who is still asleep. Sighing happily, he continues to watch the movie.

**Stoick: One of these. And this... **

**Hiccup:****Ah, Dad- **

**Stoick:****There you go! Go on. Have away. **

**Hiccup: Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this ****_new land_**** we came across. **

"Yes! I finally got more than a few words out!" cries Hiccup.

**Gobber:****_Another_**** one?! **

**Fishlegs:****Any new dragons? **

"Hey! That's me!"

"We _know_, Fishlegs!" shouts Snotlout, exasperated.

**Hiccup:****We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

"You could say that…" says Astrid.

**Gobber:****Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops? **

**Hiccup:****No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills ho-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. ****_Dragon_**** trappers.**

"You enjoy watching people run for their lives thinking that they are going to be killed by a Night Fury?" asks Tuffnut. "Cool!"

I don't think that's what he means!" Astrid says, annoyed.

**Astrid:****You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was ****_weird_****! **

"And beautiful!" adds Ruffnut.

**Hiccup: I've never seen anything like it. A-And worst of all, they thought we did it! **

**Gobber:****Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life. **

"Like Mildew?" Snotlout asks.

"Yes!"

"That crabby old man didn't appreciate the dragons."

**Stoick:****Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement! **

**Hiccup:****They are building a dragon army. Or-Or at least the guy they're working for is. Ah, "Dargo Bloody-Fist" or something. **

Everyone except Stoick laughs.

"You have a really bad memory!" laughs Gobber. "Doesn't he, Stoick! Stoick?"

Gobber looks towards his friend, who looks like he has seen a ghost.

**Tuffnut:****I'll bloody ****_his_**** fist with my ****_face_**** if he tries to take my dragon! **

"Ha-ha!" snickers Tuffnut, "Fear the all-powerful Tuffnut Thornston, Dargo!"

**Ruffnut:****Or mine! **

"Idiot! We own the same dragon" says Tuffnut, rolling his eyes.

"No! You're the idiot!" screams Ruffnut.

The twins start throwing punches and insults.

"STOP!" shout the twin's parents.

**Tuffnut:****Urgh, you're such a moron. **

**Fishlegs:****A beautiful moron. **

**Snotlout:****Yeah... **

Ruffnut shudders.

**_[Ruffnut groans in disgust]_**

**Stoick:****_Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?_**

**Hiccup:****Uh yeah. Wait. You ****_know_**** him? **

"Dad?"

Hiccup looks behind him to see his dad's face has gone pale and his mouth moving, saying only "No. No. No. It can't be. It can't be," over and over again.

The rest of Berk, sits watching their chief. Who was Drago Bludvist, how does Stoick know him and why is he so afraid of him?


	6. Mutiny

**_[Inside the Dragon Hangar]_**

**Stoick: GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

"You'd ground the dragons, dad!" Hiccup complains, "I thought that we'd been through this before; we are safer _on_ the dragons."

Stoick softly mumbles, "You'll understand why soon."

**Hiccup: What? Why?! **

**Stoick:****SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS! **

**Hiccup:****Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening? **

"Cool! Is this where all the dragons sleep? Or is where they go to be protected, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asks.

Hiccup sighs. Why did everyone have to ask all of these questions? He didn't know. It's in the future!

**Gobber:****Come on! You heard the man! Lock it down! **

**Stoick: No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word! **

**Hiccup:****Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land? **

**Stoick: Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscious or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all. **

"Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscious or mercy." Stoick tells Hiccup, and the rest of the teens, in perfect sync with the movie.

**Stoick:****Get them into their pens! Quickly! **

**Hiccup:****Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him. **

Stoick exhales deeply. "You really think you are such a peace keeper and a great persuader, don't you?"

Hiccup doesn't know whether his dad just gave him a compliment or is insulting him.

"Yes…" Hiccup answers, awkwardly, "I persuaded you to stop fighting dragons and now you ride your Rumblehorn because of me."

Stoick doesn't say anything back. Instead, he thinks about what his _son_ just said.

**Stoick: No. We fortify the island. **

**Hiccup:****It's our duty to keep the peace! **

**Stoick:****Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war. **

"WAR?! Dad! You know I can't fight!"

**Hiccup:****_War?_**** Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind. **

**Stoick:****Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own. **

Stoick, for the first time in this scene, holds his head high and stops complaining.

"He's right…I mean I'm right!' Stoick exclaims, unexpectedly.

**Stoick: SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL! **

**_[Hiccup turns to see Toothless looking at him, with large dilated eyes_****]**

"You're going to get me in so much trouble, one day, Bud!" Hiccup teases.

Toothless snorts and paws Hiccup's face as if to say, 'But I always get you back out of trouble.'

**Astrid: Hiccup, don't! **

**Hiccup:****I have to. **

**_[Hiccup kisses Astrid]_**

Astrid blushes. Hiccup kissed her! Hiccup, on the other hand, hides behind Toothless to cover his bright red, burning face.

"Getting brave, aren't we Hiccup." Snotlout halfheartedly jokes.

**Stoick: THIS WAY! QUICKLY! **

**_[Hiccup and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit.]_**

"Saw that coming." Gobber states.

**Stoick:****HICCUP! **

**_[They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut.]_**

**Hiccup:****Come on! **

**_[Toothless spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm door.]_**

**Stoick: Hiccup! **

"You don't listen, do you?" Stoick asks Hiccup, annoyed.

**_[Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.]_**

"Astrid?!"

"You just can't stay away from all…_this_!" Hiccup jokes while pulling a bodybuilder pose.

"What was that all about?" ask the twins. Everyone groans.

Stoick sits and hopes that his son doesn't find Drago before his on-screen self can….


	7. Stoick's Flashback

**_[Eret's ship is seen sailing through the ocean.]_**

**Eret:****Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky. **

**Ug:****Uh... Eret? **

**Eret: Not if we want to keep our—**

"What are you two doing?" asks Gobber, dryly.

**_[Toothless and Stormfly are spotted flying towards them]_**

**Eret:****HEADS! Off the port quarter! Net 'em, lads! Take 'em down! **

**Eret:****You're not getting away this time. Fire! **

**_[Toothless and Stormfly land]_**

**Eret:****And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed. **

**Hiccup:****Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up.**

"You _what_!?" everybody screams at Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid puts up her hands in surrender and mumbles, "_He_ said it."

**Hiccup:****That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder and two of the finest Dragon Riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right? Excuse us. **

"He said_ two_ of the finest dragon riders," giggles Fishlegs, "He didn't leave us out."

Snotlout sighs.

**_[Hiccup and Astrid walk into the live well]_**

**Astrid:****What are you doing? **

"Yeah Hiccup! What_ are_ you doing?" asks Astrid.

**Hiccup:****Ah, Toothless, stay. The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble. **

**_[The Dragon Trappers pull out their swords and spears.]_**

**_[Toothless jumps and growls angrily]_**

The Vikings laugh.

Toothless sits there looking _very_ proud of himself.

**Hiccup:****Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, big ocean- H-How's your swimming? **

**No-Name: Not good. **

**_[A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts Inferno through the grate.]_**

**Hiccup:****Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners. **

"Now what are you doing?" asks Spitelout and Snotlout together.

Hiccup sighs and shakes his head. "I'm giving up. _That_ Hiccup _just_ said it."

**Astrid:****How is this a plan? **

**_[He retracts the blade and offers it up. A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.]_**

"Ha-ha! It's going to explode." laughs Ruffnut.

**Hiccup:****Just what every Dragon Trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and... **

Hiccup quickly writes down everything that was just mentioned and draws a labeled picture of it.

**_[A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.]_**

Everyone in the cinema laughs.

**Hiccup:****Oh yeah, there you go! Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained, right, bud? **

Toothless nods his head.

**Eret:****Give me that! **

**_[Eret throws Inferno towards the ocean. Stormfly chases after it.]_**

**Eret:****What game are you playing? **

**_[Stormfly brings back Inferno and drops it at Eret's feet. He throws it in the other direction. She chases after it again.]_**

Stormfly snorts. She's playing _fetch_ with a dirty peasant who tried to kill her earlier. This was unthinkable, stupid and ridiculo—actually that looks like fun!

**Hiccup:****No game. We just want to meet Drago. **

"Oh no, Hiccup. Please don't" says Stoick, quietly.

**_[Stormfly brings Inferno back and drops it.]_**

**Eret:****Why? **

**Hiccup:****Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons. **

**_[Eret and his men laugh.]_**

**Astrid: He can be really persuasive. **

"You_ can_ be persuasive!" Astrid recalls.

**Hiccup:****Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.**

Everyone in the cinema agrees. The teens scratch their dragons.

**Eret:****Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here. **

**Hiccup:****I can change yours. Right here. Right now. Ah, may I? **

**_[Hiccup gets snatched by Snotlout.]_**

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" screams Snotlout and Spitelout**. **

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and the rest of the villagers cover their ears and groan. The twins start to sing along.

**Eret: Dragon Riders! **

**_[Toothless roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. He relaxes once he sees Snotlout, the Twins and Fishlegs.]_**

**Hiccup:****Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing? **

**Snotlout: ****_(To Ruffnut)._**** See how well I protect and provide? **

Ruffnut looks over to Snotlout and gags.

**Tuffnut: Aggh! What is with all the nets?! **

**Ruffnut:****Hey watch it! That was close... ****_(In slow motion)_**** Oh, my.****_ [Notices Eret]_**

Tuffnut rolls his eyes. _Girls_!

**Ruffnut: (In slow motion). Me likey. ****_[Sees Eret's muscles]_**

Ruffnut's face burns with embarrassment as everyone laughs.

**_[Eret throws a net at the Twins, Barf and Belch]_**

**Ruffnut: (In slow motion). Take me. [She gets caught in the net] **

"I have never seen anything _so_ funny in my _entire_ life!" Hiccup laughs while trying to hold back tears.

"I can't _breathe_!" laughs Astrid, gasping for air.

**_[Hiccup pushes off Hookfang and snaps open his flying suit. He lands in the boat.]_**

**Astrid:****HOLD YOUR FIRE! **

**Hiccup:****Uh, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?! **

**Gobber:****We're here to rescue you! **

"Really dad?" Hiccup giggles, still trying to get over seeing Ruffnut's reaction to Eret, "You've sent everyone to come save us from a boat?"

"No son. Not a boat."

**Hiccup:****I don't NEED to be rescued! **

**Stoick:****ENOUGH! **

**Eret:****Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship eh? I am Eret, son of- **

**_[Stoick shoves his face]_**

Everyone laughs again and congratulates Stoick.

**_[Gobber hits him in the head and Grump lies on him]_**

**Eret:****_[Breathless]_**** Get... this... thing... off... me! **

"Poor fellow'." Says Gobber, sympathetically, while looking at Grump. "That has happened to me several times!"

**Gobber:****Anyone else? Hmm, that's what I figured. **

**Stoick: You. Saddle up. We're going home. **

**Hiccup:****No. **

"You shouldn't have said that!" Snotlout jokes.

**Stoick: Of all the irresponsible- **

**Hiccup:****I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?! **

**Stoick: BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON! **

**_[Stoick realizes he has to explain.] _**

**Stoick:****Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him. **

**_[The gang laughs]_**

Everyone laughs. What tyranny of dragons?

"Look at his cloak. It kinda looks like Toothless' skin." Fishlegs mentions.

**Ruffnut:****Stupid. **

**Tuffnut: Ah, good one. **

**Stoick:****Aye. We laughed too. Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried, "Then see how well you do without me!" The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I… was the only one to escape. **

Everyone stops laughing. Gobber looks over to Stoick.

"I had no idea…"

"Dad, I'm sorry..."

**Stoick:****Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. **

**Hiccup:****Maybe. **

**Stoick: Hiccup... **

"You _really_ don't listen." Stoick says dryly.

Hiccup decides to take that as a compliment and cheerily says "Thanks!"

**Hiccup: I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at. And if I could change ****_your_**** mind... I can change his, too. **

**Hiccup: ****_(To Toothless)_**** Come on. **

**_[Astrid climbs Stormfly.]_**

**Astrid:****Let's go. **

**Stoick: No! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day. **

"Oh come on! Why does _Hiccup_ always have the fun?" Astrid whines.

**Ruffnut:****_(To Eret)_**** Ooh, I like that. **

**Stoick: Ruffnut! **

**Ruffnut: Ugh! Okay! **

**_[She kisses her finger and after much struggling, touches his cheek]_**

"Why do you always go looking for trouble?" Stoick queries, crossly.

Hiccup doesn't answer.

The Vikings look at one another. The movie was tearing Stoick and Hiccup apart. Were they _really_ going to enjoy watching the rest of it?


	8. Should I Know You?

**_Oh man! The feels! I got so emotional when writing this chapter, just imagining this happening in real life. I hope you guys enjoy it and tell me whether it was what you expected, better than you expected or whether you thought it was emotional, happy, funny, sad...etc. in the reviews. On that cheery note..._**

**_Omigosh VALKA! AND CLOUDJUMPER! Give me a second...[hyperventilates in excitement] I thought I'd never get to this chapter. Well anywho... enjoy!_**

**_CloudjumperKat_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup screams in frustration, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup being upset.]<em>**

"Whoa. Calm _down _Hiccup." Snotlout jokes.

**Hiccup: Don't worry bud, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise. **

Hiccup hugs Toothless. In return, Toothless licks Hiccup's face.

"Oh come on Toothless! We've been through this! You know it doesn't wash out!" Hiccup laughs, quoting what he said in the movie.

Everyone, even Stoick, laughs.

**_[The clouds start to tear from something and then a mysterious person appears to be flying in thin air.]_**

The teens perk up. Another dragon rider!

"Why is that person dressed like a dragon," asks Tuffnut.

**Hiccup:****Aw, come on, Dad! Really?! **

"That's not Stoick, Hiccup." Laughs Ruffnut.

**Hiccup:****_(To Toothless)_**** Okay. No sudden moves. **

**_[Cloudjumper appears]_**

Stoick narrows his eyes. Is that—?

He picks up his axe and starts power-walking towards the screen, screaming "That's the beast who kidnapped Valka! Now he's trying to kill my son!"

**Hiccup: Hold on, hold on. **

Kat quickly signals to the wall and calls for Hiccup to help. Hiccup jumps over the chairs to get to his dad quicker. He is about to overtake Stoick, when he trips and falls.

"Well done Hiccup." Astrid says dryly.

He gets back up, runs and stands in front of his dad.

"STOP!"

Stoick stops walking and whispers, with tears in his eyes. "That _beast_ killed your mother." He points to the still frame of the dragon.

"Calm down, dad. We don't fight dragons, remember. Just sit back down and I'm sure everything will be okay. P-Put the axe down and walk this way." Hiccup persuades Stoick in a soothing tone.

Everyone talks amongst themselves. They were _all_ worried about him.

Hiccup leads Stoick back to his seat and Kat says, "Don't worry Stoick. _Everything_ will be okay. You'll see."

After everyone has calmed down, the movie continues.

**_[Hiccup gets snatched by a dragon and Toothless falls]_**

**Hiccup:****TOOTHLESS! **

"Toothless!" Hiccup screams. "No..."

Toothless whines and puts his head on Hiccup's lap.

**_[Toothless falls through ice and Hiccup gets carried away, Toothless watches and struggles to get out the water. Seashockers carry him away.]_**

Hiccup starts to tear up. He would lose Toothless in five years. Five short years. All because he shot him down and wounded him. Astrid puts her arm around Hiccup.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure he's okay. It's not your fault."

**Hiccup:****HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN! **

Hiccup starts to cry as the rest of his friends try to cheer him up.

**_[Hiccup is carried into the Dragon's Sanctuary]_**

**Hiccup: Hey! We have to head back for my dragon! **

**_[Dragons surround Hiccup. Hiccup pulls out his fire blade, showing he's one of the dragons.]_**

"Well. That would have come in handy to control wild dragons." Gobber jokes, waiting for a response.

No one laughs.

"Never mind."

**_[Hiccup draws a circle of gas and ignites it. Walking towards a dragon with an extended arm. The warrior steps forward, scaring Hiccup.]_**

**Hiccup:****Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying? **

Stoick stares at the warrior. That didn't look like Drago, but he _hadn't_ seen him in years…

**_[The warrior orders a dragon to bring Toothless]_**

**Hiccup:****Toothless! It's okay, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried there. **

"Toothless!" Hiccup screams in relief and ecstasy. Toothless roars in delight and the two embrace in a tight hug.

Everyone cheers, Astrid punches him.

"_That's_ for scaring me."

"Wha—Wha—_I_ didn't scare you. _Toothless_ did."

"I'm not going to punch _Toothless_."

"Fair enough."

**_[The warrior orders the dragons to light the place and partially walks, partially crawls towards Hiccup]_**

**_[Toothless stands in front of Hiccup and growls.]_**

Toothless warbles. He would _always_ protect Hiccup!

**_[The warrior pacifies Toothless and walks to Hiccup]_**

"Wow! How did that person do that!?" Fishlegs wonders out loud.

Toothless snorts.

**_[The warrior walks closer to Hiccup and notices his scar.]_**

Stoick's heart sinks. Hiccup got that scar the day his wife was killed by a dragon.

**Warrior:****Hiccup? C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible? **

Stoick stands up and drops his axe. He starts to walk towards the screen again, except this time he is walking slower.

**Hiccup: Uh, should I... should I know you? **

Hiccup wonders the same thing. Maybe someone was exiled from Berk when he was younger. He whispers his thoughts to Astrid.

Astrid shrugs and whispers back, "I don't think so but I'm not sure."

**Valka: No. You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets. **

Stoick stops and stands still, his mouth open in shock. He starts to breathe heavier and faster. Hiccup starts to tear up. His mother is alive!

**_[Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast.]_**

"I-I thought…I thought she was-" he tries to say in between sobs. When no one is looking, Astrid gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and hugs him.

"It doesn't matter what you used to think. Your mum's alive!" Astrid joyously exclaims.

**Valka:****Come... **

_BOOM!_

Everyone looks over to Stoick who is no longer standing up, but on the ground.

* * *

><p>Stoick wakes up to see his son fanning him with a piece of paper.<p>

"She—She's alive? Valka's alive?" he asks, breathless.

Hiccup nods his head with tears in his eyes, "Yes dad, mum's alive!" he declares.

Stoick gets up, with the help of Hiccup and three other Vikings, and shouts "My wife is alive! My beautiful Valka is alive!"

Everyone cheers and all the dragons roar. Stoick's Rumblehorn comes over and nudges his elbow. Stoick pats him while trying not to cry.

Kat comes over to him and hands him a glass of water.

"You scared us. You were out for almost twenty minutes!" Kat states.

Spitelout and Gobber help Stoick to his seat and pat his back. Stoick can't wipe the smile off his face. Hiccup walks back over to Astrid and the gang who, one-by-one, give him a hug.

Kat gestures to the wall and the movie starts…again….

**_[Stoick and Gobber fly through a hailstorm]_**

**Stoick:****Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either. **

Stoick's smile gets bigger, if that's even _possible_, when he hears his wife mentioned.

**Gobber:****Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually. **

Gobber sheepishly laughs as Stoick gives his friend a mocking glare.

**Stoick:****You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him... **

Everyone looks at Stoick, expecting him to react, but it's as if he isn't even _listening. _

**Gobber:****Bah! Nothing can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a NIGHT FURY! **

Toothless warbles, goes over to Gobber and licks him in thanks.

"Yuck," Gobber complains, while trying to remove the spit, "Thanks Toothless…."

**_[Stoick notices Hiccup's helmet floating in the water where Toothless fell. He grabs it.] _**

"Thanks dad! I was hoping that I'd get that back!" Hiccup jokes.

**Stoick: Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him. **

**_[Skullcrusher roars]_**

"Ha-ha!" Stoick laughs, "Skullcrusher suits you perfectly!"

Skullcrusher nods his head and roars in agreement.

Hiccup cheers. His dead mother is no longer dead and his father is the happiest he's seen in years. This day couldn't get any better.


	9. Valka's Dragon Sanctuary

**Hiccup:****Hold on! Wait just a minute! **

**Valka: This way. **

**Hiccup: Come back here! **

**Valka:****Come. **

Stoick smiles. He forgot how beautiful wife was. He shakes his head. How beautiful his wife _is_!

**Hiccup:****You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my ****_MOTHER_****?! I mean, what the- do- do you grasp how insane it sounds?! **

Astrid laughs. "Two _very_ different reactions," she mentions to Hiccup, recalling his reaction earlier.

**Valka:****Come! Quickly! **

**Hiccup: I have questions! Where have you been all this time?! What've you been doing?! They said you were ****_dead_****! Everyone thinks you were eaten by... **

******_[Hiccup goes through an opening, leading to the Dragon's Sanctuary] _**

"Wow!"

"Amazing"

"Look at all those new dragons" squeaks Fishlegs.

**_[Valka and Cloudjumper hang high]_**

**Hiccup:****This is where you've been for twenty years? **

**_[Valka nods] _**

**Hiccup:****You've been rescuing them. ****_[Nods again, this time, smiling]_**** Unbelievable. **

Hiccup smiles. He _was_ just like his mother.

**Valka:****You're not upset? **

**Hiccup:****What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady. **

Stoick smiles at Hiccup and shakes his head.

"You have got quite a sense of humor, don't you?" asks Stoick.

**Valka: Oh, ha-ha-ha. At least I'm not boring... right? **

"I wish you were my mum!" Fishlegs screams.

His parents glare at him and he sinks down into his chair.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Maybe…"

**Hiccup:****Well, I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing. **

**Valka:****Do you… do you like it? **

**Hiccup: I-I… I don't have the words. **

"It's incredible!" Hiccup answers.

**_[Toothless is seen surrounded by curious dragons; frustrated, he scares them off]_**

Toothless roars in victory. No one could beat him; the almighty Night Fury!

**Valka:****Can-Can I...? **

**Valka:****Oh, he's beautiful! Oh, ha. Oh, incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind. **

"_Might very well _be the last of his kind?" says Hiccup with a spark of hope in his eyes.

**Valka: And look, he's your age! Ha, no wonder you get along so well. And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to-? **

"How did mum do that Toothless?" Hiccup asks.

Fishlegs buts in and excitedly declares, "Maybe it had something to do with the flaps under his head."

"Really?" Snotlout adds, dryly, "How did you guess that? Maybe because she counted them!"

Ruffnut walks over and sits back next to her brother. Snotlout was creeping her out.

**Hiccup:****I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded. **

Hiccup sheepishly laughs.

"I thought you were excited when you shot down Toothless." Tuffnut stupidly announces. "I mean you were like, "I shot down a Night Fury, we should send search parties out to go look for it" and we were just like, "no you didn't, you can't even throw an a—" Ouch!"

Astrid walks back to Hiccup and the two, high five.

**Valka:****This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. ****_[Points to Toothless' prosthetic tail]._**** And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too? **

Gobber grumbles. He was _very_ proud of that prosthetic tail. Valka thinks some lunatic created that handiwork.

**Hiccup:****_[Awkward laugh]_**** Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down. Hey, it's… it's okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So… peg leg! **

Hiccup playfully punches Toothless and in return gets a paw to the head.

"Yeah! You _had_ to make it even!" he says while trying to dodge Toothless' paws.

**[Hiccup jumps showing Valka his prosthetic]**

**Valka: What did your father think of your Night Fury friend? **

Hiccup turns around and raises his eyebrow. Stoick sheepishly smiles back at Hiccup.

"Okay, _maybe_ I could have been nicer to Toothless when I first met him." He sheepishly mumbles.

**Hiccup: Ah, he didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own. **

All of the Vikings pat or scratch their dragons.

**Valka:****If only it were possible. **

Everyone scoffs. If only she could see them now!

**Hiccup: No, really, I- **

**Valka:****Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different. **

******_[Flashback starts] _**

**Valka:****Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. **

**"****_Stop! You'll only make it worse!_****" It was a very unpopular opinion. **

Stoick chuckles to himself. Valka _always_ pleaded with him to stop fighting. He was so stubborn. He _never_ listened to her and yet she _always_ persisted. The smile is wiped off his face when he realizes that he remembers this _specific_ dragon raid.

**_[A dragon breaks into their home]_**

**"****_Hiccup!_****" Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed****_… [Valka finds Cloudjumper playing with baby Hiccup and rocking his cradle]_**

"Aww. So cute!" whispers Astrid to Hiccup.

"Who? Me or the dragon?" asks Hiccup, hoping she'll say him.

"The dragon."

Hiccup punches Astrid's arm.

**…****This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. **

"Sounds familiar…" Astrid tells Hiccup.

**_[Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka]_**

**"****_Stoick: Valka, run!_****" **

**_[Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him]_**

"I remember that." He says softly. "I rushed into the house to protect you and your mother from the dragon I saw, breaking into our house. When I threw the axe in between the dragon and Valka, the beast—I mean dragon, almost killed us, Hiccup.

"_I_ don't remember that."

**"****_No! Don't!_****" **

**"****_Stoick: Hold on!_****" **

**"****_Valka: No! Ah, Stoick!_****" **

**_[Valka gets carried away]_**

**"****_Stoick: Valka!_****" **

**"****_Valka: Stoick!_****" **

**"****_Stoick: [Whispers] Valka…_****" **

Everyone looks over to the chief, who has a tear running down his cheek.

**_[Flashback ends] _**

**Valka: You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon. **

The tear falls off Stoick's cheek and he sits up straighter.

"You okay?" Gobber asks, worried.

"Yeah. It's just hard to watch my wife being kidnapped again."

**Hiccup:****Yeah, it runs in the family. **

Hiccup pats Toothless.

"Oh boy! I am _glad,_ it runs in the family!" Hiccup exclaims.

**Valka:****It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did. **

**Hiccup:****How did you survive? **

Stoick sits up and listens harder. He wanted to know how she survived too!

**Valka:****Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here. In the home of the great Bewilderbeast! The alpha species. One of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen but this is the ****_king_**** of all dragons. **

The dragons perk up. The _king_ of _all_ dragons?

Stoick hangs his head in shame. He continued to kill dragons because of that night. If only he had known….

"Cloudjumper, the Stormcutter, is a sharp class dragon with four wings." Fishlegs reads from his mini copy of the Book of Dragons.

**Valka:****With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere. **

"_His_ icy breath? _That's_ the ice spitter!" exclaims Ruffnut.

"We're going to need a bigger stable." Tuffnut says, tilting his head.

**Hiccup:****Wait, ****_that's_**** the ice spitter? ****_He's_**** responsible for all that destruction? **

**Valka:****He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command. All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one! **

"Just like us!" Tuffnut yells out.

"Yeah!" screams Ruffnut.

The two smash their heads together, making an awful clanging sound from the helmets.

**Valka: I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets. **

**_[Valka's Bewilderbeast blows ice gently onto Hiccup]_**

"Brain freeze!" Snotlout laughs.

**Valka:****Ha-ha, he likes you. **

**Hiccup:****Wow. **

"Wow!"

**Valka: You must be hungry, **

**Hiccup:****Uh, yeah. I could eat. **

**Valka:****Good. It's feeding time. **

"Feeding time?" asks Hiccup, "Mum's been living with dragons too long. I've never heard lunch being called feeding time."

The Vikings nod. Nevertheless, they were excited to see what this 'feeding time' was.


	10. Flying with Mother

**_[The Teens are on a small land of ice]_**

"I thought he—I told you to lead the others to Berk!" Stoick says crossly to Astrid.

Astrid sinks into her chair.

**Astrid:****I don't like it. They should've been back with Hiccup by now. **

**Ruffnut: I don't like it either. Eret, Son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything! **

The rest of the teens laugh at Ruffnut.

"You can't laugh!" she tells Fishlegs and Snotlout crossly, "You are being just as weird as me!"

**Snotlout:****But, baby, I grew facial hair for you. **

**Fishlegs:****Me, too. **

Ruffnut laughs at the two boys.

"Ha-ha! My point has been proven! Wait—what! EW!"

**Astrid:****What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? We have to find them. **

**Fishlegs:****Wait, wait. What? But Stoick said... **

"I'm glad one of you listened to me!"

Fishlegs sits up straighter and smiles. It's not every day he gets a compliment from the chief!

**Astrid:****It doesn't matter what he said, if they've all been captured. Come on! **

"ASTRID!"

"Heh…"

"As I said before, dad, Astrid just can't stay away from all _THIS_!"

**_[Eret's ship is seen on ice floes] _**

******No-Name: Do we go back? **

**Eret:****We've nowhere to go! Nothing to sell! And no heads to call our own, if we don't turn up with dragons and fast- **

**_[Stormfly snatches him up]_**

Stormfly perks up when she sees herself.

**Astrid: Careful what you wish for! **

Astrid laughs.

**Ug:****Eret, Son of Eret! **

**Eret:****What is this?! **

**Astrid: A kidnapping. **

"Wait a second… this sounds familiar…" Hiccup wonders out loud, looking at Astrid.

**Ruffnut: Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? ****_Can he?_**

"Poor guy…" Snotlout mumbles.

"I heard that!" Ruffnut shouts.

**Astrid:****You're gonna show us the way to Drago. **

**Eret: And help Dragon Riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now. **

Astrid maniacally smirks and rubs her hands together. If, what she thinks will happen, actually does… this was going to be good!

Hiccup notices this.

"Oh no! This won't end well."

**Astrid:****That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it. **

Astrid cheers.

Stormfly squawks. This looked like fun!

**_[Stormfly drops Eret from her clutches. Eret starts to fall towards the sea.] _**

Everyone gasps. Well… everyone but Astrid, who is too busy laughing.

**Astrid:****Good girl! Stormfly, fetch. **

Stormfly squawks again. Yay! Fetch!

**Eret:****ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO! **

"ASTRID!" screams Stoick.

**Astrid: Ha, works every time. **

"Wait a minute!" Hiccup laughs, "This reminds me of when I kidnapped you!"

Astrid punches him and winces in pain.

"The only difference was you took _me_ on a romantic flight."

**Hiccup:****_[noticing all the dragons flying behind them_****] Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat! **

**Valka:****Oh, we are! **

**_[Valka's Bewilderbeast jumps out the water and spits out fish.] _**

**Valka:****Ha-ha-ha! **

The dragons drool.

**_[Toothless dives and ends up with a mouthful of fish]_**

"Greedy" Hiccup tells Toothless.

******Hiccup: ****_[showing Valka his map]_****. And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago… Wow. **

**_[Valka draws a map of the world in the snow. Toothless draws over it]_**

"Wow! Is he… drawing?" asks Astrid.

"Yeah, he does that a lot…" Hiccup brags.

**_[Valka and Hiccup rise on their dragons, carried skyward by a vertical, coastal wind]_**

**_[Hiccup watches in awe as Valka dragon-hops from one dragon to another. She crosses Toothless and then drops from the tip of his wing. She reappears standing atop Cloudjumper]_**

"Wow!" says every Viking in the room.

**Valka:****Oh, when I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold, I just feel…**

"Free." says Hiccup.

**Hiccup:****Free. **

**Valka:****This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup. **

**Hiccup: It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly? **

"Hiccup!" Stoick menacingly warns.

**_[Jumps off Toothless. Gliding through the air with his flying suit]_**

"For _Thor's_ sake, son! Won't you ever learn!" he screams.

"I reckon, you'll hit another mountain." Gobber tells Hiccup.

**Hiccup:****Ha-ha, woohoo! Wooo-oo! **

**_[A small mountain appears in front of Hiccup]_**

Gobber nods his head as the twins and Snotlout laugh.

Snotlout smiles for the first time, since the movie started. Watching Hiccup fail, makes his day!

**Hiccup:****Ah! Oh no. Toothless! **

Toothless rolls his eyes. _Another_ mountain!

**_[Toothless and Hiccup crashes in the snow.] _**

**Hiccup:****Ha! Woo-hoo! Man, almost! We just about had it that time! **

"Yeah. Almost." Ruffnut says, rolling her eyes.

**_[Toothless snorts and trips Hiccup over]_**

Everyone laughs.

**Valka:****Oh, incredible. **

**Hiccup: Well, not bad yourself. **

**Valka:****All this time, you took after me. And where was I? I'm so sorry, Hiccup.**

Hiccup and Stoick start to tear up again. Happy tears.

**Valka: Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I've learned these past twenty years. Like… **

**_[She massages Toothless which causes him to reveal his hidden splitting fins.]_**

Toothless jumps in excitement and runs around the cinema, knocking over a few chairs.

"Whoa. Slow down, bud!" Hiccup tells his overexcited dragon.

Hiccup massages the exact spot and reveals his splitting fins.

Toothless jumps around showing all the dragons and Vikings.

**Valka:****Now you can make those tight turns. **

**Hiccup:****Did you know about this? **

"He does, now…" Hiccup says, watching Toothless run around and clap his fins together.

He and Astrid laugh.

**Valka:****Every dragon has its secrets. And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son. **

**Valka:****This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place! **

Hiccup smiles.

**Hiccup:****Yeah! That sounds... amazing. ****_[Valka hugs him]_**** Ah, this is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago, together. **

**Valka:****What? There's no ****_talking_**** to Drago. **

Stoick sighs in relief. Hiccup would _have_ to listen to both of them.

**Hiccup: But we have to- **

**Valka:****No. We must ****_protect our own_****. Now come on, we should be getting back. **

"Where have I heard_ that_ before?" Hiccup asks dryly.

Stoick smiles. If both his mother and his father—well him, tell Hiccup to stay away from Drago then he would _have_ to listen. His smile disappears. But Hiccup had a nasty way of finding trouble….


	11. Meet Drago

**_Hey guys! Enjoy! The next chapter is only going to be a short one. I'm just doing the Dancing and the Dreaming scene. And- and after that... Stoick...Toothless...I need to get a tissue. _**

**_CloudjumperKat_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[The rest of the gang arrive at Drago's camp]<em>**

**_[Stormfly lands atop Eret] _**

**Eret:****Agghh! Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me! **

**Astrid:****Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything? **

Astrid laughs and pats Stormfly.

**Eret:****Gah! Why does this keep happening to me? **

**_[The group run over to the edge of a snow cliff and look down seeing ships and a pool of bubbles]_**

**Astrid: What's down there? **

**Fishlegs:****Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six. **

"Or even a class eight" Fishlegs squeaks.

"Whoa Fishlegs, calm down" persuades Hiccup.

**_[Drago's men tranquilize the dragons, except Stormfly who has flown away, and capture the gang]_**

**Fishlegs: Meatlug! What's wrong, girl? **

**Drago's Men:****Don't move! **

Everyone gasps.

"Astrid!" Stoick yells. "You should have listened to me—I mean him—I mean us! Now Drago will probably kill you all!"

Astrid hangs her head in shame.

**Eret: Drago! Get off me! Ha-ha, always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here? Well, as you can see, I'm here right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised. **

**_[Hookfang wakes up]_**

"Yeah Hookfang! Teach Drago a lesson!" Snotlout screams.

**Soldier #1:****Watch out! He's waking up! Keep him steady! **

**Soldier #2:****Give me some backup here! **

**Drago:****Drop the ropes. **

**_[Hookfang blasts Drago with all the fire he's got. Drago hides behind his dragon-skin cloak and doesn't get burned.]_**

"The fireproof dragon skin from his cloak, stops him from being burned" Fishlegs observes.

"I reckon Hookfang's just being stubborn. He could take him down any day!" Snotlout says.

Hearing that, Hookfang goes over to Snotlout and gets ready to blast him.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! I'm just kidding… buddy…"

He weakly punches Hookfang's neck.

**_[Drago starts to scream, swinging his bull hook. Hookfang lowers his head to the ground and Drago steps on his snout]_**

**Snotlout:****Hookfang! **

**Ruffnut:****Hey! **

**Astrid:****What are you doing? **

**Drago:****_(To Hookfang)_**** you belong to me now. **

Hookfang snorts angrily.

**Eret: And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge. **

"But_ I_ kidnapped _you_!" Astrid whines.

**Astrid:****What?! Are you kidding me?! **

**Ruffnut: Ah, but you were so perfect! **

Fishlegs holds in the laughter, but Snotlout and Tuffnut can't _stop_.

Ruffnut pouts. There has to be _something_ embarrassing or funny that they will do!

**Eret:****Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there. They- **

**Drago:****How many? **

**Astrid:****Drago doesn't have them after all. **

"Really…?" Hiccup teases.

Astrid punches him again and _again_ winces in pain. What was _wrong_ with her arm?

**Drago: HOW MANY?! **

**Astrid: Hundreds! A whole island full! **

The Vikings smirk.

**Eret:****I wouldn't worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that. **

**Astrid: Oh, yes they will! They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. **

Stormfly and Skullcrusher sit up straighter.

**Astrid: If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna kick- **

**Drago:****Hiccup? **

Hiccup crosses his arms and frowns.

"Making fun of my name, are we?" he asks the on-screen Drago.

**Eret:****He's not a problem. Really. Trust me. **

**Astrid:****He's only the son of Stoick the Vast... his heir to the throne of Berk... and the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen! **

**Drago: Dragon Master? I ALONE control the dragons! **

**Tuffnut:****Nope. Mhmm. **

**Fishlegs:****Sorry! **

Everyone laughs.

"Good one!" Tuffnut laughs.

**Astrid:****And unless you let us go, ****_right now_****, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters! **

Toothless runs over to Astrid and licks her.

"Ew. Toothless!"

**Ruffnut:****Then they'll be crying like babies! **

**Snotlout: Funny and beautiful. **

Snotlout shudders.

**Fishlegs:****Good one, babe! **

**Tuffnut:****Yeah. Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones... **

**Drago: First there was one rider. And now all of Berk. And you lead them to me. **

"Well technically…" begins Fishlegs.

"Shut up" shouts everyone.

**Eret:****Drago! **

**Drago:****CEASE ALL PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER'S NEST AT ONCE! ****_(Savoring it)_**** WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA... AND THEN WE WILL TAKE ****_BERK!_**

"Astrid! What have you done?!" Stoick shouts.

"Oh man! You must feel really guilty right now! I mean, because of you, Berk is being invaded by a crazy lunatic," Snotlout laughs, "If I were you I wou—what was that for!?"

Astrid walks back to her seat shouting, "Stop it, Snotface!"

Snotlout is left, rubbing his sore knee.

**Eret: Drago! **

**Drago: And get rid of him. **

**Eret:****Oh, Drago please... **

"What!" screams Ruffnut.

Everyone looks over to her, confused.

"I mean—I hate the guy, but he doesn't need to be killed for my benefit!" She sheepishly says.

**_[One of Drago's men throws a weapon at Eret. Stormfly protects Eret from weapons.]_**

**_[Stormfly gets tranquilized.]_**

**Astrid: STORMFLY! NO! **

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouts.

**_[Eret looks amazed that Stormfly tried to protect him.]_**

**_[Back in the Dragon's Den.]_**

**_[Toothless is sleeping, suddenly awoken by baby Scuttleclaws.]_**

**Hiccup: Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first. Let's go. **

"Well… you don't have to wait long for him to come." mentions Tuffnut

**_[Stoick sneaks up behind Hiccup.]_**

**Stoick:****Easy now. **

**Hiccup:****You kidding me? How'd you get in here? **

**Stoick:****Same way we're getting you out. **

**Hiccup:****We?! **

"We? Really dad?"

**Gobber:****All clear! **

**Stoick:****Toothless. Come. **

**Hiccup:****Ah, Dad! There's something you need to know! **

**Stoick:****Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way. **

Stoick closes his eyes and hopes that he ends up listening to Hiccup.

**Hiccup:****This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually... **

**Stoick:****I've heard enough, Hiccup. **

**Hiccup:****More of the earth shattering development variety. **

"Earth shattering?" asks Gobber.

Hiccup shrugs.

Stoick glares at Gobber.

**Stoick:****Yeah, just add it to the pile. **

**Hiccup:****Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, som... **

**Gobber:****Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy. **

**Hiccup:****Oh, Dad, can you put the sword away... please? **

**[Stoick goes through a makeshift door and sees his long lost wife standing in front of him]**

Stoick cheers. He then quickly stops, so he can hear what she has to say.

**Valka: I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen? **

"No…" a few Vikings shamefully say.

Stoick wipes a tear from his eye.

**Gobber: This is why I never married. This and one other reason. **

"Heh…!" Gobber awkwardly laughs.

**Valka:****I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, ****_SAY SOMETHING_****! **

**Stoick:****You're as beautiful as the day I lost you. **

"Aww" says all the Vikings.

Hiccup hears a sniffling noise and turns to see Kat wiping her face with a tissue.

"You okay?"

**_[Stoick and Valka kiss]_**

"Yeah I am. I just love—I just love this part!" she happily sniffles.

Stoick smiles. Seeing his wife again made his day better, despite knowing that Drago was coming towards the Dragon Sanctuary, wherever that was. Wait a moment!

**_[Drago's ship sails]_**

**Snotlout:****Could this day get any worse? **

**Tuffnut:****Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning. **

**Eret: Looks refreshing. Please, ladies first. **

"Arrgghh!" Astrid screams. She hits the chair in front of her. "I _hate_ that guy!"

**Astrid: You are a steaming heap of dragon- **

**Eret: Duck. **

**_[Eret knocks Drago's soldiers unconscious and unchains himself.]_**

**Soldier:****Warn the others! **

**Ruffnut:****Get 'em, you son of an Eret! **

Ruffnut blushes and quickly hides her face.

**_[Eret knocks out the rest.]_**

**Ruffnut:****Okay, I love you again. **

**_[Snotlout looks hurt]_**

**Tuffnut: Ugh. Pathetic. You can still jump. **

"Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!" sings Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Astrid joins in eventually as well.

**Eret:****So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not? ****_[Astrid nods]_**** Check every trap. They're here somewhere. **

**[Astrid checks a trap and finds Meatlug.] **

**Astrid:****Meatlug? **

Meatlug whines.

"It's okay, girl. Astrid's saving you!" Fishlegs reassures his dragon.

**Eret:****Anyone coming? **

**Ruffnut: I don't know, you just keep doing what you're doing. Keep curing. **

**Eret:****(To Stormfly) Thank you for saving my life, now let me return the favor. **

Stormfly shakes her head. Did she just save his life? What is _wrong_ with her in the future?

Stoick sighs. He hopes that they can get out of the nest in time….


	12. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**[The dragon's den] **

**Hiccup:****Mom, you'd never even recognize it, where we used to make weapons, we build saddles, wing slings, and we even fix dragon teeth. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed. **

Gobber smiles and pats Hiccup's back.

"Why, thank you, lad," he says proudly

**Stoick: Your son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val. **

**_[Stoick pats Valka on the back]_**

**Hiccup:****Thanks dad. **

Hiccup grins. His dad doesn't praise him too often. He could get used to that!

**[Valka drops the fish. Cloudjumper eats it before Toothless can. Cloudjumper regurgitates some of it for Toothless.] **

Toothless stops jumping around, showing everyone his fins, to watch this other dragon give him some of _his_ food. He warbles happily. So polite!

**Stoick:****Oh, ha-ha. I got it. **

**Valka:****I'm a little out of practice. **

**Stoick:****Well, you know… I didn't marry you for your cooking. **

"I hope not." Gobber mutters under his breath.

**Gobber: ****_[To Grump_****] I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few noggin around in here. Ha-ha. **

**_[He tries a fish and pulls a face. He gives it to Grump.]_**

Stoick mockingly glares at Gobber.

**Hiccup:****And once you move back in with all your dragons, oh Drago won't stand a chance. Everything will be okay! **

"Calm down Hiccup!" Astrid teases.

**Stoick:****Slow down son, it's a lot to take in. **

**Hiccup:****Oh, gotcha. **

**[Stoick begins to whistle "For the dancing and the Dreaming"] **

Stoick's face lights up, as he starts to whistle along.

**Stoick:****Remember our song Val? **

Stoick begins to sing along.

**_Stoick: I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop- _**

**_Gobber:_********_Will stop me on my journey, sorry. _**

Stoick glares at Gobber.

**_Stoick:_********_If you will promise me your heart and love… _**

**_[Valka doesn't answer and Stoick sighs.]_**

Stoick stops singing and is about to cry until he hears:

**_Valka:_********_And love me for eternity. My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me _**

Everyone laughs joyously.

Stoick continues to sing along.

**_Stoick: But I would bring you rings of gold _**

**_I'd even sing you poetry [Valka: Oh, would you?] _**

**_And I would keep you from all harm _**

**_If you would stay beside me _**

Hiccup's smile could not get any bigger as he watches his mum and dad dancing and singing together. Something they haven't done in twenty years.

**_Valka:_********_I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold _**

**_Stoick:_********_I only want you near me _**

"Ha-ha!" laughs Stoick.

He stands up and dances in the pathway.

**_Stoick and Valka:_********_To love to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. _**

**_Gobber:_********_Me-eee-e. I'm still goin'. I'm done. _**

Gobber laughs. It was just like him to sing so _beautifully. _

Stoick sits down with a huge smile on his face.

**Stoick:****I thought I'd have to die before we done that dance again. **

Stoick nods.

**Valka:****No need for drastic measures. **

**Stoick:****For you my dear, anything. Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can be a family, what do you say? **

Hiccup watches them. "Please say yes!"

**Valka:****Yes. **

Everyone in the cinema cheers. Stoick and Hiccup jump up and celebrate. Stoick gives his son a pat on the back.

**Gobber: Great! I'll do the cooking. **

**Stoick:****Thank Odin you didn't listen to me son, we would've never found each other. **

Stoick nods his head in agreement.

"See dad!" Hiccup boasts, "Sometimes I know what I'm doing."

"You didn't know what you were doing" Stoick argues.

"Well…yeah…but still!"

**[Toothless growls.] **

**Hiccup:****Toothless? What's happening? **

Stoick's face falls. Oh no! He forgot about Drago!

The audience talks amongst themselves. How were the Haddock family going to get out of there alive?

Kat hears people talking about that and quietly says to herself. "They get out but not all of them end up alive."

A tear falls from her eyes.


	13. Battle of the Bewilderbeasts

**[The Dragon's nest is under attack by Drago and his men.] **

**Hiccup:****Oh no. **

"No! No! No!" Stoick screams.

**Stoick: Val, Val. It's alright, alright. We're a team now, now what do you want to do? **

**Valka:****We have to save the dragons. **

All the dragons in the room nod. They like this woman.

**Stoick:****Aye. You got it. Come on, son. **

**Drago:****Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw the alpha out. **

**Drago:****Ready the traps! **

Everyone holds their breath.

**[Zippleback gas surrounds one of the traps. It ignites] **

"Woo-hoo!" scream the twins.

**Tuffnut:****SURPRISE! YEAH! **

**Drago:****WHAT?! **

**Fishlegs:****Woo-oo-oo. **

"Yeah!" screams Fishlegs.

**Astrid:****(To Eret). You really are full of surprises! Let's go! **

Hiccup looks jealously at Eret. No way was he going to fall in love with Astrid!

"Jealous?" Astrid unknowingly teases.

Hiccup tries to look away from Astrid as he blushes.

**Tuffnut: Dragon Riders coming through! **

**Fishlegs: Fire! **

**Snotlout:****Ha-ha-ha! **

"Snotlout, Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!" sings Snotlout, Spitelout and the twins.

Everyone groans.

"Not again!" cries Fishlegs.

**Tuffnut:****Whoa-ho-ho! Yeah! **

**[Dragons escape from Drago's traps, free.] **

Everyone cheers. They were winning!

Stoick looks at Drago with confusion. Surely he had a better plan….

**Drago:****Cut them down! **

**Tuffnut: Ha, cool. **

**[Ruffnut falls off Barf and falls towards the ground.] **

**Ruffnut:****Eret, son of Eret! **

Ruffnut screams. "I'm going to die!" she cries out.

Tuffnut grins.

**_[Snotlout and Fishlegs catch Ruffnut.] _**

**_[Ruffnut looks towards Snotlout who is heroically looking forwards. She looks towards Fishlegs who is trying to look heroic. She smiles.]_**

"Ugghh!" Tuffnut moans, "I thought you were going to die! You ruined _everything!_"

He angrily points towards Snotlout and Fishlegs.

**Astrid:****Up, girl. Lean left Eret. That's it. **

**Astrid:****Look out! **

Astrid screams. She quickly stops and pretends nothing happened.

**[A large icicle falls towards them but is destroyed by a plasma blast.] **

Astrid exhales in relief.

**Hiccup:****Yeah baby! **

"Ha! I like the sound of that! That will be my new catchphrase!" Hiccup exclaims.

**Drago's men:****Take them down! **

**Gobber:****Heads up! **

**[Grump uses his tail as a bludgeon to knock them unconscious.] **

Gobber pats Grump and he notes to himself to remember that when in battle.

**[Toothless flies past.] **

**Drago:****Dragon Master... **

Everyone cheers and hollers.

**Hiccup: ****_[To Eret]_**** Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider. **

**Eret:****Thanks! I think! **

**Astrid:****Where have you been? **

**Hiccup:****Oh, you know. Catching up with mum. **

Hiccup and Stoick smile at each other.

**[Valka summons the alpha] **

**Astrid:****_That's_**** your mother?! **

Astrid frowns. _That's all_ she says?

**Hiccup:****Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair! **

"What dramatic flair?" Snotlout asks.

"What _is_ a dramatic flair?" Tuffnut asks.

**Drago:****The alpha! Now, we have a fight. **

"What are you going to do?! Punch him?" Snotlout laughs, hoping to impress Astrid.

She rolls her eyes.

**[The alpha freezes some of Drago's soldiers and traps.] **

"Can he sleep in my room, dad?" Ruffnut asks.

**[Zipplebacks attack in balls of fire. One gets caught in a trap.] **

"I didn't know Zipplebacks did that!" shrieks Fishlegs as he quickly logs it into his mini Dragon Book.

Barf and Belch warble.

**Hiccup:****Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud! **

**[Toothless fire and frees the Zippleback.] **

**Hiccup:****Whoo-hoo-hoo! ATTABOY! **

"Yeah baby!" Hiccup shouts.

Snotlout sighs and face palms.

**Drago:****I've waited a long time for this. **

**Valka:****You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the alpha! **

**Drago:****Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger. **

Stoick jumps up.

"No…"

**[Drago summons another Bewilderbeast.] **

"_That's _what we saw earlier!" Gobber mentions.

**Hiccup:****Another one? **

**Fishlegs:****That is a class ten! Class ten! **

Fishlegs sheepishly looks down.

"I was close…."

**Valka:****No… **

**Drago:****Come on! Take down the alpha. **

"Don't touch him!" Tuffnut warns.

**Valka:****No! **

**[Valka attacks Drago. Drago trips her and stands on her, about to kill her with his bull hook.] **

Stoick gasps.

"No! She can't die! We just met!" he cries.

Kat starts to silently cry.

**[Stoick shoves him, saving Valka.] **

"Thank Thor!" Stoick says in relief. He sits back down.

**Valka:****Thank you. **

**Stoick:****For you my dear, anything. **

"Look at you in the background, Skullcrusher." Stoick teases. "Looking so proud of yourself there."

**Stoick:****Val, you think you can stop them? **

**Valka:****I'll do my best. Come on Cloudjumper. **

**Drago:****You? I watched you burn. **

Stoick laughs.

**Stoick:****It takes more than a little fire to kill me. **

"Well put, Stoick." Gobber congratulates his friend.

**[The Bewilderbeasts begin to fight, as do Drago and Stoick.] **

**[Valka tries to stop them but fails.] **

**[Drago hits Stoick to the ground. Gobber flies past.] **

**Gobber:****Stoick! **

**_[Gobber passes him, his bludgeon hand. Stoick catches it and hits Drago with it.] _**

Hiccup looks at Gobber and raises his eyebrow.

"Oh here Stoick! Take my hand! You need it more than I do!" Hiccup jokes sarcastically.

**_[Drago's Bewilderbeast knocks over the alpha and kills him.] _**

The twins start to cry as their parents' roll their eyes.

"No!" screams Hiccup.

"He was going to be mine- ours! We already decided where he would sleep and that I would ride him!" Tuffnut whines.

Ruffnut sharply punches him. ""What do you mean,_ you _were only going to ride him!"

**Valka:****No! **

**Astrid:****No. **

**[The new alpha takes control of the dragons.] **

**Drago:****We've won. Now, finish her! **

"You and your mother are exactly alike!" Stoick screams, "You can't stay out of trouble for _five_ minutes!"

**Stoick:****Hold on! Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber. **

**Gobber:****Right behind you, Stoick! **

**[A dragon knocks Valka, she falls. Valka struggles to hold onto Cloudjumper and finally falls. Stoick jumps and catches her.] **

Stoick sighs in relief again. This woman was going to give him a heart attack one day!

**Hiccup:****STOP! Stop! **

"No Hiccup…" whispers Astrid and Stoick.

**Drago:****This is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the Vast, what shame he must feel. **

Hiccup looks to his feet, sadly, until he feels a tap on his back. He turns around to see his father shaking his head signaling that Drago is wrong. Hiccup smiles.

**Hiccup:****All of this loss and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together. **

Hiccup pats Toothless and smirks at Astrid.

She replies by punching him.

**Drago:****Or tear them apart. **

**[Unhooks prosthetic arm.] **

Everyone winces.

**Drago:****You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy left with nothing I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world. **

"That would explain a lot…." Stoick tells Gobber and Spitelout.

**Hiccup:****Then why a dragon army? **

**Drago:****Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons. **

**Hiccup:****Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you and get rid of those who don't. **

**Drago:****Clever boy. **

"Too clever for your own good!" Stoick mutters under his breath.

**Hiccup:****The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you- **

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!" Stoick interferes, "Who says I'd let that maniac live on Berk!?"

The villagers nod.

**Drago:****No! Let ME show YOU! **

"What! No!" Hiccup shouts. "This isn't what is supposed to happen. Normally they nod and agree."

**[Drago summons his alpha again.] **

"No!" shouts Stoick.

"Hiccup!" screams Astrid, "What is he doing?"

The Vikings start to cry out. Hiccup already lost a foot. Now was he going to lose his life as well, just to save them?

* * *

><p><strong>Get your froyo and tissues [and Drago dartboard DragonDreamer1011] ready. The next chapter is going to be a little...well depressing. *sniffs*<strong>


	14. Stoick saves Hiccup

**H-here guys... I *sniff* hope you like it! I would like to give out a massive thank you to midnightsky0612 and ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld (just to name a few) for helping me get some inspiration for this chapter. For all those true HTTYD 2 fans I dare you to listen to either the songs 'Hiccup confronts Drago' , 'Stoick saves Hiccup' , or 'Stoick's Ship on YouTube. I listened to the first 2 while I was editing and now I need a pillow to cry into. **

**Well, good luck! **

**CloudjumperKat**

* * *

><p><strong>Stoick:<strong>**What… Hiccup! **

"No. No. No!" worries Stoick, "This can't be happening!"

**Stoick:****Come on, Gobber! **

**Gobber: Okay, change of plan! **

**Drago:****No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So, he who controls the alpha controls them all. **

Toothless whines and lays down in front of Hiccup's feet.

**_[Drago points towards Toothless and the alpha starts to control him. Toothless tries to ignore the alpha]_**

**Hiccup:****Toothless? T-t-Toothless, you okay, bud? What's going on? **

"What is he doing to Toothless!?" Hiccup demands.

Astrid starts tearing up.

**Drago:****Witness true strength, the strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are ****_nothing_****! **

**_[The alpha takes control of Toothless. His eyes become slits as he walks towards Hiccup.] _**

"What's wrong with Toothless, dad?" Hiccup questions.

Toothless sits up and licks Hiccup's hand.

"I-I don't know…." Stoick answers.

**Hiccup: Ah, what did he just tell you? Toothless, come on. What's the matter with you? **

The Vikings look towards Kat, hoping for answers, but she is crying hardest of all.

**Hiccup: No, no, no come on, what are you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it! **

Astrid closes her eyes and looks away.

Hiccup gives her a reassuring hug.

"I'm sure _everything_ will be alright, right Kat?" he says.

Kat doesn't answer but shakes her head and starts crying even harder.

**_[Stoick runs to Hiccup.] _**

**Hiccup: Toothless, no! Toothless! Don't! **

"No!" screams Hiccup. "Stop!"

He starts crying and he shakes his head. This _can't_ be happening!

**Stoick:****Hiccup! **

"No dad!" Hiccup screams.

"Stoick! No!" shouts Gobber and Spitelout.

**Hiccup:****STOP! **

"Please stop, Toothless!" Hiccup cries out.

Toothless paws Hiccup sadly and Hiccup hugs him.

**_[Toothless prepares to kill Hiccup with a plasma blast]_**

Hiccup cries harder. _This_ is how he's going to die! He's going to be killed by his best friend!

Astrid continues to cry harder and harder. The rest of the teens sit there in shock.

"Well…" says Snotlout, "Since Hiccup gets killed in the future, I guess you will have to find a new boyfr—"

**Stoick:****Son! **

"Snotlout!" yells his father, "Can you just _forget _about Astrid for _one_ minute! Your cousin is about to die!"

Stoick cries harder.

**Hiccup:****DAD! NO! **

"No dad! What are you doing!" yells Hiccup in between tears.

**_[Stoick jumps in front of Hiccup and gets shot. Dying instantly.] _**

**Hiccup:****No. Dad! **

"DAD!" screams Hiccup. He falls to the ground and starts sobbing.

"STOICK!" yells the rest of the Vikings.

Stoick just sits in shock.

"This is all _my_ fault!" cries Astrid. Her parents try to comfort her with no success.

Kat tries to stop crying so she can go comfort everyone.

The person in the wall pauses the movie.

Hiccup suddenly gets up and runs towards the door.

"I can't do this anymore!" he cries.

"Hiccup! No!" shouts Stoick and Astrid.

Suddenly, as if by pure bad luck, the door opens and in comes a girl with long, jet black hair tied into a messy ponytail.

Hiccup runs past her in tears.

"Is that-?" she starts, "Oh hi Kat! I'm here early aren't I?

Kat runs up to her friend. "No. Perfect timing. Listen, I _really _need your help, Midnight. I have to run and get Hiccup and I really need you to watch the Vikings. Okay? Astrid is blaming herself, Gobber and Spitelout are in tears and everyone else is in shock."

Midnight nods her head and Kat runs past her and shuts the door behind her.

"Wait! Did you say Vikings-?"

Kat follows the sound of crying and hyperventilating, until she finds Hiccup sitting in a corner, crying and struggling to breathe.

"Hey, you okay?"

"He—he _can't_ die like that!" he cries.

"It's okay, it's okay!" she soothes. "Look, your dad is here now, isn't he?"

Hiccup feebly nods.

"Okay, let's get you breathing again." She jokes trying to lighten the mood.

Hiccup silently laughs.

"Breathe in… breathe out…." Kat says calmly as Hiccup follows her instructions.

**_MEANWHILE_**

"This is_ all _my fault!" Astrid cries out for the twentieth time.

Gobber sits and cries. His best friend _can't _die before him! Stoick's the chief. He's much more important.

"If only I got there before you!" he tells Stoick in between tears.

"_Don't_ say that!" Stoick says.

Spitelout tries to stop crying, like a true Viking warrior, but the tears keep coming out of his eyes. Oh well. Even Viking warriors have bad days.

Toothless goes over to Stoick and warbles sadly. Stoick scratches him.

"It's okay Toothless, it wasn't your fault." He says calmly.

Toothless licks him.

Stoick stands up, wipes off some Toothless slobber and goes over to the many villagers crying to calm them down.

Midnight goes over to Astrid and sit in the chair next to her.

"How is it _your_ fault?" she asks.

"Drago ceased preparing for whatever, to come and take over the dragon nest, where the Haddock family were, because I irritated him." She cries.

"Oh…"

The doors open and in come Kat and Hiccup, whose face is tear-stained.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells as she runs towards him and hugs him.

"I'm _so_ sorry." She sobs.

Hiccup hugs back. "It's okay."

Midnight goes over to Hiccup and screams.

"NO WAY! It _is_ you! Can you sign this?!" she says. Kat glares at her. "Oh…right! Don't worry about it." Midnight says, putting the piece of paper back in her pocket.

"Bye guys!" Midnight says to the Vikings, "I'll come back later to help clean up, Kat."

Midnight walks out and closes the door.

"Is everyone okay?" Kat asks.

Everyone nods weakly.

"On with the movie?"

Everyone turns to Hiccup who slowly nods his head.

As soon as everyone sits down and calms down, Kat goes around handing out boxes of tissues and a small tub of Froyo to everyone.

"Is this what you were getting before we came here?" asks Hiccup, opening the lid.

Kat nods and the movie starts.

**Valka:****Stoick **

**Hiccup: Dad… no, you… **

**_[Valka checks for heartbeat but hears nothing.] _**

Everyone starts to cry again.

"Calm down guys and eat the Froyo." Exclaims Kat, trying to set a good example by trying not to cry. It didn't work.

**Hiccup:****No. No, no, no. **

**_[Toothless snaps out of it and goes to Stoick's body.] _**

**Hiccup:****No! Get away from him! Go on, get out of here! Get away! **

Hiccup runs over to Toothless, who is sulking over in the far corner of the cinema, and hugs him.

"It's okay, bud. I would never do that to you!"

Toothless licks Hiccup and the two walk back over to Hiccup's chair.

**Valka:****It's not his fault. You know that. **

**_[The alpha takes control of the dragons again.] _**

**Valka:****Good dragons under the control of bad people... do bad things. **

Kat sniffs.

**_[Toothless tries to fly, Drago rides him.] _**

Everyone winces when they see how cruelly Drago is treating Toothless.

Toothless growls.

**Drago:****Come on! Gather the men and meet me at Berk! **

**Hiccup:****Toothless! **

**Valka: No, don't. **

**Gobber:****May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battle field. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a friend. **

Gobber sniffs and takes a mouthful of his Froyo. Suddenly he feels a little better as he continues to eat the yogurt faster.

Stoick pats Gobber on the back and smiles at him.

**_[Hiccup lights Stoick's ship. The others follow suit.] _**

**Hiccup:****I'm sorry, Dad. I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was either. I don't know… **

Hiccup sighs and a tear falls from his eye.

Astrid hugs him.

**Valka:****You came early into this world, you were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile, I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted, he always said you would become the strongest of them all… And he was right. **

Hiccup turns around and smiles at his dad. Stoick grins back.

**Valka: You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon, only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son. **

Hiccup cheers up at his mother's words.

**Hiccup: I, ah... I was so afraid of becoming my dad mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? I guess you can only try… **

Stoick starts to tear up, listening to Hiccup's speech. He's never heard Hiccup say such nice things about him.

"Th-thank you Hiccup." Stoick sobs happily.

Hiccup smiles.

**Hiccup: A chief protects his own. We're going back. **

"Uh, how?" Tuffnut asks.

**Tuffnut: Uh, with what? **

"Yeah, Drago took all the dragons." Ruffnut says.

**Ruffnut: He took all the dragons. **

The Vikings look at the twins, surprised.

**Hiccup: Not all of them. **

"Yeah, he did take all of them!" Snotlout says.

"All the dragons were controlled by the alpha," Hiccup thinks out loud, "…except for the babies—"

"—who listen to no one!" shouts Astrid and Hiccup in unison.

Stoick smiles at Hiccup and Astrid. He sighs. What a movie! First he meets his dead wife who was never dead in the first place and then he gets killed himself by Toothless' plasma blast!

'What is going to happen now?' Stoick thinks to himself. He takes a mouthful of Froyo. 'Mmm! This stuff is _really_ good!'


	15. The Final Battle

**[They all are seen riding baby Scuttleclaws.] **

**Ruffnut: FLY STRAIGHT, WILL YA?! **

**Fishlegs: I don't want to die! **

Tuffnut closes his eyes and crosses his fingers.

"Please. Please. Please." He whispers.

**Tuffnut: We can't fly these things! **

**Fishlegs: Yeah, no kidding! **

**Astrid: But won't that Bewilderbeast take control of these guys too? **

"No. They're babies." Hiccup teases.

Astrid is about to punch him when she remembers her sore arm. She turns around and punches him with her other arm.

"Don't." she mockingly warns.

**Hiccup: They're babies, they don't listen to anyone! **

A Viking mother sighs and picks up her young daughter and places her back on her chair again.

**Tuffnut: Yeah, just like us. **

"Wooh!" screams the twins as they knock their helmets together.

**Gobber: This is very dangerous. Some might suggest this is poorly conceived. **

Grump wakes up at the sound of his rider's voice and sees him struggling to ride a hatchling. He warbles. Oh Gobber, silly Gobber. He goes back to sleep.

**Hiccup: Well it's a good thing that I never listen. **

Stoick nods.

**Gobber: What is your plan? **

**Hiccup: Get Toothless back and Kick Drago's- **

**Gobber: Heads up! **

**Hiccup: And that thing. **

**[Gobber flies into the ice wall]**

Everyone laughs at Gobber.

"I'd like to see you ride a baby dragon!" he declares.

Everyone stops laughing.

******[Berk] **

**[The alpha arrives, taking control of every dragon on Berk.] **

**Viking: Ah, that's a good boy. **

"Hey, look! That's us!" A Viking tells his Gronkle.

**[Gronkle get hypnotized.] **

**Viking: Watch the furniture. Where are you going? **

The Gronkle snorts. Watch the furniture he says. Not come back or please don't leave me.

**Female Viking:****Come back here! **

**Drago: Your chief is dead! **

Everyone tears up, especially Stoick. He was trying to stay calm for the people but he couldn't help the tears now.

**Viking: Stoick? **

**Female****Viking: S'not possible. **

**Drago: No one can protect you now! **

"No!" screams Stoick in between tears.

**[Alpha freezes Berk.] **

"No…"Stoick whispers.

******Hiccup: No… **

**Fishlegs: He took all the dragons! **

"Are you forgetting something, Fishlegs?" Stoick asks.

Fishlegs thinks for a second. "He took all the dragons except the babies?" Fishlegs sheepishly asks.

"No. He also nearly killed everyone by freezing everyone and everything on Berk!" Stoick shouts, unable to control his temper.

"Oh yeah…That too."

**Hiccup: Distract the alpha! Keep his focus off of Toothless! **

**Tuffnut: Ah, how? **

**Eret: Have forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle… Except this one! **

Snotlout laughs. "Idiot!"

**Snotlout: Amateur. **

**Viking: Hey look it's Hiccup! **

"Guys. You blew my cover." Hiccup whines.

**Drago: What? **

**[The Teens and Eret throw sheep in front of the alpha.] **

**Ruffnut: Keep 'em coming! **

**Snotlout: Black Sheep, baby! **

Ruffnut shudders.

"Can you please stop calling me baby!?" she begs.

"Is Ruffnut begging" Astrid asks.

Hiccup nods in complete disbelief.

**[The alpha is about to fire. Fishlegs blows a horn, the Black Sheep lands on the alpha's face.] **

**Snotlout: Ten points! Ha! Uh-oh... **

**[Fishlegs blows the horn again.] **

**[The alpha destroys the horn.] **

Fishlegs shrieks.

**Fishlegs: I'm okay! **

Snotlout falls onto the ground laughing.

"Scared?" he laughs.

**Drago: You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that. **

Kat jumps up and runs towards Snotlout.

"Shut up!" she yells. "This is the best part!"

Snotlout gets up and sits on his chair, giggling to himself as Kat runs back to her seat.

**Hiccup: Toothless. Hey, it's me bud. It's me, it's me, I'm right here bud. Come back to me. **

Toothless whines. He looks scary.

**Drago: Ha-ha, he's not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha, but please, oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time. **

Hiccup tears up when Drago mentions that.

**Hiccup: It wasn't your fault bud, they made you do it. You'd never hurt him, you'd never hurt me. **

Kat starts to cry and eats her Froyo.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asks, worried.

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

**Drago: How are you doing that? **

**Hiccup: Please, you are my best friend. My best friend. **

Kat sniffs. Hiccup starts to tear up, happy tears.

**[Toothless breaks from the alphas control.] **

"Yeah!" shouts Hiccup, jumping around joyfully. Toothless runs around and jumps over people.

**Hiccup: That'a boy, that's it! I'm here! **

**Drago: No! **

"Yes!" screams Astrid. She hugs Hiccup.

**[Drago hits Toothless with his bull hook, Toothless knocks him off.] **

**Hiccup: Yeah-ha! **

"Go Hiccup!" screams Kat.

**[Toothless falls. Hiccup jumps after him!] **

**Hiccup: Hang on! Almost there buddy, almost there. **

**[Hiccup reaches him.] **

"Yes! At least we are getting better at that, hey bud?" Hiccup says.

**Drago: Do something! **

**Hiccup: We need to get those two apart. **

**_[Hiccup rips fabric from a flag.]_**

"What are you doing Hiccup?" Tuffnut asks.

**Hiccup: Got to block them out, Toothless. Do you trust me bud? **

"Oh…I still don't get it." Says Tuffnut.

Astrid sighs and glares at Tuffnut.

**_[Toothless replies.]_**

**Hiccup: We can do this. You and me… As one. That's it, now let's try this one more time! **

**Astrid: Take 'em down, babe! **

Astrid blushes, hoping Hiccup didn't hear that.

"What did _you_ call me?" Hiccup jokes.

**Viking: Go, Hiccup! **

**Valka: Go get 'em. **

**Drago: Take control of it! **

**Hiccup: Shut it out, Toothless! **

"Come on!" shouts Stoick.

**Drago: Stop them! **

**Hiccup: NOW! **

**_[Hiccup locks Toothless' tail. Toothless passes him.]_**

**Drago: Ha-ha-ha. ****_(Gasps)_**

**_[Hiccup surrounds Drago with Zippleback gas and lights it. Drago falls off the Alpha.]_**

"Woo-hoo! Yeah baby!" screams Hiccup.

**_[Hiccup glides towards the Alpha's tail.]_**

**Hiccup: Not again. Toothless, it's now or never! Come on, bud! **

Toothless opens and closes his fins, enthusiastically and runs around.

**_[Toothless uses his more aerodynamic fins to catch Hiccup.]_**

**Hiccup: Hold on! **

Hiccup holds his breath.

"Come on, Hiccup!" screams everyone in the cinema.

**_[They miss the tail.]_**

**Hiccup: Yeah-ha! We did it! **

"We did it" Hiccup screams, "We didn't hit the tail, bud!"

Toothless runs around, boasting to the dragons, showing them his fins again.

**_[Hiccup stops Drago from grabbing his bull hook with Inferno.]_**

"I love that sword!" Hiccup declares.

**Hiccup: Hold him there Toothless, it's all over now. **

**Drago: Or is it? **

**Hiccup: Oh no! **

"Hiccup!" Stoick screams.

**_[The alpha conceals them in ice.]_**

"No." Stoick whispers to himself.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cries.

**Valka: No! No! Hiccup. **

**_[Valka tries to break the ice. The ice starts to glow.]_**

**_[The ice breaks and Toothless and Hiccup are both alive. Toothless is in Alpha Mode.]_**

Fishlegs shrieks.

"He is a titan wing dragon now" he squeals, "That's so cool! I thought it was impossible for a dragon to become a titan wing!"

Hiccup draws a quick sketch of Titan Toothless.

Toothless starts growling and roaring trying to unlock his Titan mode. Nothing happens. He walks over to Hiccup and sulks.

**_[Toothless challenges the Alpha.]_**

**Hiccup: He's challenging the Alpha! **

**Valka: To protect you! **

**_[Toothless fires at the alpha and gains control of the other dragons. Toothless tells them to come and fight.]_**

"Go Toothless!" screams Hiccup.

"Go Hicc—Toothless!" Astrid awkwardly shouts.

**Drago: No, no, no, no. NO! Fight back! Fight back! **

**Drago: What's the matter with you?! **

"Come on, son!" Stoick yells.

**Hiccup: Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now. **

**Drago: Never! Come on! **

The twins rub their hands together maniacally.

"He's in for a world of pain." Tuffnut evilly laughs.

**_[All dragons begin to fire at Drago's Bewilderbeast.]_**

Everyone cheers.

"Yeah! Go Hiccup and Toothless. You can do this!" Kat screams. She had already seen this movie only fifteen times, but this part never gets old.

**Drago: FIGHT! **

**_[Drago loses his prosthetic arm. The alpha loses one of his tusks.]_**

"Ew!" scream the young Viking children.

**_[The Bewilderbeast bows respectfully and leaves.]_**

The Vikings jump up and cheer.

The twins bang their heads together and fall over, dizzy.

"You did…okay…" Snotlout struggles to say to Hiccup.

**Hiccup:****The Alpha protects them all!**

Toothless stops whining. Alpha? He could get used to that! Toothless sits up proudly and starts to tell the other dragons what to do. None of them listen. Oh well, all of them can suffer the wrath of Alpha Toothless…except Stormfly, he decides with a nod.


	16. Two New Alphas

**_Okay guys! Enjoy! This is the last part of the actual watching of the movie plus a little while afterwards, when they're mingling and stretching their legs and what-not. I just hope you guys like long chapters... This one's my longest one yet! I'm starting my new fan fic soon and I hope you will all read it and hopefully like it. _**

**_Wish me luck, _**

**_CloudjumperKat._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[The dragons bow to Toothless, the new Alpha. Toothless roars in victory, and the dragons join in.]<em>**

**Hiccup:****You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you. **

Hiccup pulls Toothless into a hug and Toothless licks him in return.

**_[Toothless licks him.]_**

"You know that— Wait never mind" he starts, before pausing to let the other Hiccup say it instead.

**Hiccup:****Oh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out! **

**Villager: I knew you'd come back. **

**Viking: Love you, too. **

**Astrid: Stormfly! **

**_[Stormfly bounds into Astrid]_**

Astrid laughs and gives Stormfly a hug.

**Gobber: Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy! **

**_[Grump lands on top of Gobber, flattening him]_**

Gobber winces in pain.

"That_ hurts_!" he tells the other Vikings.

**_[Snotlout and Fishlegs race towards the expectant Ruffnut…]_**

"Why am I _expecting_ a hug?" Ruffnut shudders.

"Pathetic." Tuffnut says, rolling his eyes.

**Fishlegs: Who's my little princess! **

"Oh gods, please no…" Ruffnut whines.

**_[…Only to run straight past her to embrace their dragons]_**

"Oh, thank Thor." Ruffnut exclaims, relieved.

**Snotlout: Don't you ever leave again! **

Hookfang snorts out smoke from his nostrils, so instead of hugging him, Snotlout gives him a pat and prays that Hookfang is in a good mood.

**Fishlegs: Oh you are. I missed you! **

Meatlug licks Fishlegs' face and warbles. Fishlegs laughs and hugs her.

"Oh Meatlug!" He laughs.

**_[Feeling dejected, Ruffnut grumbles. Barf dips his head in to console her.]_**

**Ruffnut: Oh, Barf. ****_[To Belch]_**** Not you! **

The twins hug their respective dragon's head.

**_[Skullcrusher walks over to Hiccup, without a rider to reunite with]_**

Kat sniffs and takes the last bite of Froyo.

Stoick looks at Skullcrusher and says, "I'm sorry."

Skullcrusher nuzzles him in return.

**Eret: That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper. **

**_[Skullcrusher nuzzles Eret.]_**

**Hiccup: You know, Skullcrusher is going to need someone to look after him now. **

Stoick stops patting Skullcrusher.

**Eret: Me? I'd be honored. **

"You're going to have to choose. _Me_? Or _him_?" He says slightly offended.

Skullcrusher looks at Eret and then looks back towards the chief. He looks at Eret again and snorts. That one looks like something he'd have for dinner…what was it called? Oh, yes! A _fishbone_! Skullcrusher warbles and nuzzles Stoick again.

"Ha-ha!" Stoick laughs.

**Valka: Your father, he'd be every bit as proud as I am. **

**Hiccup: Thank you, I'm really glad you're here mum. **

**Valka: And here I'll stay. **

Hiccup and Stoick cheer.

**Astrid: See? I told you it was in here. **

**_[Opens Hiccup's gliding suit fin.]_**

**Hiccup: Ah-ha, still doing that one. That's hilarious. Come here you. **

**_[Kisses Astrid.]_**

Astrid blushes again. Did he just-?

Hiccup blushes and looks at the on-screen him. He sits up proudly. Finally, _finally_ he has the courage to kiss Astrid. The future might _actually_ be something to look forward to!

**Gobber: Oph. **

**_[Covers boy's eyes.]_**

**_[Gothi taps Hiccup's shoulder. She uses coal to draw the Chief symbol on Hiccup's forehead.]_**

"Oh no…" Hiccup says dryly.

**Gobber: The Chief has come home! **

Hiccup looks down to his feet. Those poor villagers. Poor Berk. Having _him_ as chief.

**Vikings: Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! **

"Long live the Chief!" Astrid jokes, rubbing it in even further.

Hiccup sits up and glares at Astrid, mockingly.

**_[The dragons fire into the sky.]_**

**_[In another dragon race, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are seen fighting over a sheep. Ruffnut throws the sheep towards Fishlegs, but Snotlout intercepts it and blows Ruffnut a kiss, mockingly.]_**

"Ugh!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut say, simultaneously.

"There we are, Meatlug!"

**Hiccup:****_(V.O)._**** This is Berk. A bit trampled, busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's ****_our_**** home. **

**_[Snotlout dunks the sheep into his basket. Eret joins the race, on Skullcrusher. They fly past Hiccup and Toothless, who are helping, rebuild the village.]_**

"See! You'd make a great chief!" Stoick says proudly, patting Hiccup on the back.

Instead of whining, Hiccup turns to his dad.

"Maybe even a _better_ chief than you." He says slyly.

"Wait—but—"

**_[Hiccup smiles, then turns his attention to a massive statue of Stoick under construction. Hiccup grins with pride.]_**

The villagers nod.

A tear falls from Stoick's eye.

Hiccup turns and sees his dad's eyes filled with pride. He has never seen his dad look so proud of him.

**Hiccup: ****_(V.O)._**** Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who ****_stopped_**** them, oh, even more so! **

The Vikings laugh and nod their heads.

**_[Hiccup scans the horizon, ensuring there is no trouble approaching. Astrid and Stormfly zip past him, coaxing him to join the game. He smiles.]_**

Astrid laughs and smirks at Hiccup.

"Woo-hoo!" she cheers.

**Hiccup: ****_(V.O)._**** We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us. **

**_[Astrid soars past Gobber and Valka, who are removing the armor from Drago's freed dragons, and waves.]_**

Stoick smiles and silently whispers "I love you, Valka," to his on-screen wife.

**Hiccup: ****_(V.O)._**** We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, we will change this world. **

**_[Realizing he is late, Gobber runs over to the sheep launcher and pulls the trigger, sending the black sheep, flying. Astrid and Stormfly close in on the black sheep, ready to snatch it]_**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Come on _Stormfly_!" Astrid screams.

Stormfly squawks and flaps her wings faster and faster.

**_[Suddenly Toothless and Hiccup dart past them, beating them to it. Toothless looks towards Astrid with a gummy smile.]_**

"Not again!" she shouts. She smirks at Hiccup; he gets the hint and _runs_.

Astrid chases Hiccup, her hand poised into a position ready to punch him in the arm. _Hard_.

**Hiccup: ****_(V.O)._**** You see, we have something they don't. Oh, sure, they have armies, and they have armadas... **

**_[Toothless and Hiccup dive towards the baskets. As they approach, Toothless bounces Hiccup into the air, allowing him to dunk the black sheep into Astrid's basket, reuniting on the other side.]_**

The audience cheers and laughs, watching poor Hiccup.

**_[The crowd cheers. The dragon riders land on the chief's platform.]_**

Astrid eventually catches up to Hiccup and they crash into each other, spinning wildly out of control. When they stop spinning, Astrid punches Hiccup's arm.

"_That's_ for stealing my black sheep!" she laughs, breathlessly.

**Hiccup: (V.O). But we... we have... OUR DRAGONS! **

Toothless roars in victory. The other dragons follow. Toothless smiles. Now they're getting the hang of how to follow Toothless, he thinks.

**_[Toothless roars, proudly]_**

The Vikings clap. What a movie!

Hiccup rubs his red arm and smiles at Astrid. He kisses her.

"And _that's _for everything else!" he smiles.

Astrid blushes and smiles back, as everyone else claps and cheers. Yes, even _Snotlout._

Kat walks towards the front of the cinema and at the top of her voice, screams out, "Did you guys enjoy the movie!"

Everyone cheers and screams "YES!"

The teens get out of their chairs and start to walk around and stretch their legs. Stoick walks over to Hiccup and Astrid and pats them on the back, just as Kat walks past them.

"Kat!" Stoick calls.

"Yes, Stoick?" she asks.

"Thank you. F-for everything. I really appreciate what you have done for me, my son and the entire village." He says, proudly. He pats her on the back and walks over to Gobber and Spitelout.

Kat blushes. "No problem! It was fun!" She turns to Hiccup and Astrid, whose faces are red. "Did you guys like the movie?"

Astrid pauses, to think of what to say. She suddenly pulls Kat into a hug. "Thank you." Astrid whispers.

She then punches Kat's arm. "_That's_ for taking me out of Dragon Training. I was about to win!"

"Wha—what? No you weren't, I…" Hiccup begins and quickly stops once he sees Astrid putting her hands into a fist.

Astrid walks away, to go talk to the rest of the teens and Kat rubs her arm.

"Does it always hurt _this_ much?" She whines, with a mocking tone in her voice. Hiccup looks around to make sure the coast is clear and nods.

Snotlout shoves Hiccup out of the way.

"Hey!" He says, "You are _pretty_. Almost as pretty as Astrid. Maybe one day you could come to Berk and I could show you my manly riding skills." He flexes his muscles.

Kat gags. "Listen Snotface…"

"Snotlout."

"I know. Listen. I don't want to see you falling off—I mean riding Hookfang." She tells him.

"But, baby…"

Kat punches him in the shoulder. "I said no! Go _away_!"

Snotlout turns around to leave, but before he leaves he asks, "Wait. How did you _know_ to have a bucket of water? Not that I needed it or anything!" Snotlout asks, pointing to the bucket with his name on it.

"I just knew," Kat answers, smirking.

She walks over to the twins. Ruffnut smiles at her but gets pushed out of the way by her brother.

"Do you happen to know where another Bewilderbeast lives?" he asks.

"No. I don't _Ruffnut_. I'm sorry."

He looks at Kat, slightly annoyed. "I'm not Ruffnut. _She_ is."

"Oh! I'm sorry. You look like a girl. I thought _you_ were Ruffnut." Kat grins.

Ruffnut and Kat high-five, as Tuffnut grumbles.

"I'll look for one." She tells Tuffnut. Tuffnut grins and walks over to his parents to discuss where the Bewilderbeast was going to sleep.

Stoick walks back over to Kat.

"How are we going to get back home?" Stoick asks, while he grabs Hiccup by the shirt and drags him over.

"I was hoping you'd ask that!" she says enthusiastically. "When I press this button, you will all end up back on Berk as if _nothing_ happened. The only problem is, you can only change one thing in the future."

"I don't understand." Hiccup says, confused.

"What I mean is, you can only change one thing now so that your future ends up a little bit different. For example, you could go find Valka, or defeat Drago now, so you, Stoick, will have more time with your wife and son _or_ you could go and find _me_ a Stormcutter to own and ride…" she explains, trailing off on the last example. "But you can only choose_ one_ of these options or one of your _own_. Unless you want to have to deal with the mighty wrath and anger of…uh…"

"Thor?" asks a nervous Viking, standing nearby.

"Yes! Thor! You can only change one thing now or you will be punished by Thor." She says awkwardly.

Stoick nods and thinks to himself. "Thank you." He says quietly.

Toothless runs over to Kat and nuzzles her. She walks towards Toothless' saddle.

"May I?" she asks Hiccup. He nods.

Kat jumps into the saddle and pats Toothless' head. "Omigosh!" she screams. "This is _so_ cool!"

Toothless roars happily and continuously, getting louder and louder. Kat looks at her watch.

"Oh no. The cinema's open to the public now." She whispers to herself. She hops off Toothless and pats his head. "Toothless." She says, "I love you but I really need you to stop roaring."

Toothless warbles and roars once more in agreement, loudly. The Vikings cover their ears and then continue to talk amongst themselves.

An ear-splittingly loud scream comes from outside the door followed by symphony of ear-splitting shrieks and screams. The Vikings stop talking and look at Kat, hoping for an answer.

"**_I HEARD A NIGHT FURY_**!" they hear a girl scream, from the hallway. Shrieks and screams are heard getting louder and more high-pitched.

Kat's face falls. "Oh no!" she says.

"What in _Odin's_ name was that about?" Stoick bellows.

"**_IT CAME FROM THIS DIRECTION_**!" another girl shrieks.

"Fan girls!" Kat screams.

"Okay I _need everyone_ to come over here and stand together." She orders, quickly. "Dragons too!"

Everyone runs to where Kat is pointing. They didn't know what fan girls were, but they don't sound good! Hiccup stops in front of Kat and hugs her.

"Thank you! You gave me hope," is all he says.

Once everyone is standing in front of her Kat pushes the button. Snotlout gestures a writing stance with his hands. "Write me!" he whispers. Kat laughs and shakes her head. A 'pop' is heard and Kat is left standing alone with a piece of paper with every Viking's and dragon's name on it on the floor next to her. Kat picks it up.

"Thank you." She whispers.

The door is pushed open.

"They were _here_!" a girl with short red hair screams. "Spread out! Maybe we'll find something of theirs we can sell on eBay!"

The small group of about six or seven girls spread out and start searching for clues that the Vikings of Berk were here, throwing out anything that isn't important.

Kat walks out of the door and laughs. She takes her phone out of her pocket and presses one of the contacts.

"Hey Midnight?" she says.

"Yeah?" Midnight asks on the other side of the phone.

"You don't need to come back and clean up," Kat laughs.

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say, I have the cleaning up sorted out. I'll tell you all about the movie when I get to your place. Bye! See you in twenty."

"Ok… Bye!"

Kat hangs up, laughing to herself. She was going to need a bit more than a few hours to explain everything that happened, to Midnight. She takes the sheet of paper out of her pocket and day dreams about her morning.

Back on Berk, everyone lands safely, but uncomfortably. The teens get up and dust themselves off.

Astrid looks at her arm.

"Are you _kidding_ me!?" Astrid shouts. She looks at the arm, Hiccup punched earlier, and sees a large purple bruise. She touches it and soon regrets doing so. Astrid tries to hide it from Hiccup. She can't let him see that he punched her and succeeded in hurting her. A warrior never shows pain!

"So dad…? What _are we_ going to do?" Hiccup asks, warily.

Stoick mounts Skullcrusher and looks at Hiccup and nods.

"But dad…."

"Mount up!" Stoick barks to the teens. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha-ha! Cliffhanger! <strong>


	17. A Reunion to Remember

**I really hope you guys enjoyed my story! It was fun writing it! Don't forget to check out my new Fan Fic, "Through a Dragon's Eyes." I'm also planning a crossover between HTTYD 2 and Frozen. (Not your average "Frozen Dragons" crossover). Well anyway enjoy! I thank all of you who gave me support and kind reviews. **

**TTFN, Ta-Ta For Now,**

**CloudjumperKat**

* * *

><p>Stoick takes off, leaving the teens.<p>

"Well guys, we _are_ going to have to help dad." Hiccup persuades the other teens.

"Uh…help Stoick do _what_?" Snotlout asks.

Hiccup and Toothless take off, soon followed by Astrid and Stormfly.

"Come on, guys!" Astrid shouts.

The rest of the gang, follows Hiccup and Astrid, talking about the movie.

"You know it was really funny when you first saw Eret, Son of Eret." Snotlout laughs.

Ruffnut blushes.

"Well, it was stupid how you were fighting over me!" she argues.

Barf turns to look at Snotlout and spews gas. Tuffnut, getting the hint, gets Belch to ignite the gas. Snotlout is left with the explosion as the twins and Fishlegs fly away.

"Uh…dad? Are you sure you want to do this? You could choose the other options instead. Not that I'm complaining about your decision or anything…" Hiccup asks his father, nervously.

Stoick nods his head. "I've wanted to do this for years, Hiccup."

Astrid looks at Hiccup and shrugs. He shrugs back and continues to pester his dad.

"I mean, you could _easily_ choose the other option. They could both change our lives forever." Hiccup argues, "But are you _sure _you want to make the decision straight away. You could sleep on it and we could go tomorrow, or you could give it a few days thought—"

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouts, annoyed, "I know what I am going to do and I will make my decision _now_ and no one, not even you, can change my mind!"

"But like I said before… I am happy with whatever you chose to do. I'm not complaining but—"

"HICCUP!" Stoick screams, "Enough! I have made my decision."

Hiccup falls back to Astrid and sighs. Toothless looks around to his rider and warbles. "I know bud. I will be happy, with dad's decision, but I can't help but thinking that he hasn't given it much thought." Hiccup tells Toothless.

"What is Stoick going to do, Hiccup?" Astrid asks.

"Don't worry, you'll know when we get there." Is all Hiccup tells her.

Astrid looks at him, confused. Is that all he is going to say?

"Hiccup…"

"I really don't want to talk about dad's choice right now, Astrid. You'll know what he has decided soon enough."

Astrid sighs and puts her hands up in surrender. "Fine, but until then, we never got to finish our race earlier." She says with a smirk.

"You're on!"

The two, race past Stoick, laughing and having fun. Hiccup's in the lead, then Astrid takes over. Hiccup shifts his weight in Toothless, adjusts his tail and bends down, making him more streamline, and blasts past Astrid, beating her to the makeshift finish line. He waits for her to catch up and the two wait for the others to catch up, laughing and giggling.

The teens catch up to Hiccup and Stoick goes past them, looking for the right direction to go.

"Do you think Kat will remember me?" Snotlout asks Hiccup.

"Maybe." He answers.

"Do you think she'll ever write me a letter?" he asks, blushing.

"No."

"Why makes you so sure of that?"

"Has _anyone_ ever written you a letter yet?"

"Well… no but—"

Tuffnut groans. "Ugh. Snotlout. She doesn't like you! She like _me_!"

After another hour of searching, the group of dragon riders finally reach the Arctic.

"We're here." Stoick tells the teens.

Ruffnut sighs in relief. She looks around. 'Yep, this is definitely the place,' she thinks, with a shiver. All of a sudden, something catches her eye. A small boat with blue sails is sailing in the opposite direction.

"Eret, son of Eret!" she calls, hoping to catch his attention.

"Ruffnut, stop! We can only change one thing now. I _won't_ have you _messing_ up our future so you can fall in love with that guy!" Stoick orders.

"Yes, chief…"

Tuffnut shakes his head. "Idiot"

Hiccup speeds up and flies next to his dad.

"You nervous?" he asks.

After a second, Stoick sighs and answers, "This is a hard decision, Hiccup, but I believe it's for the best."

He stops and faces Hiccup, with tears in his eyes.

"You know that no matter what happens in the future, I will _always _be proud of you." He says, trying to fight back the tears.

"Thanks, dad."

"Look guys!" Fishlegs calls. "_Seashockers!"_

"Ugh." Snotlout whines, "I thought you were going to say something _important_."

Fishlegs glares at him.

"Look, Hiccup! There she is!" Stoick calls out.

In the distance, a four-winged dragon is seen flying in front of dozens of wild dragons. On top of the dragon is a figure wearing a paint-splashed helmet that almost resembles a dragon. The dragon and rider are heading towards a large ice-structure.

"There she is!" Stoick shouts, joyously.

"_MUM!"_ Hiccup calls, forgetting he is too far away for Valka to hear him. "Come on, guys! We can make it to the nest!" Hiccup shouts to the other teens.

Toothless roars, ordering his friends to speed up. He knew this was important to Hiccup.

The small group of Dragon riders quickly make their way to the Dragon Sanctuary trying to catch up to Valka.

Valka flies into the Nest, with the wild dragons following but instead of going straight in, she waits for the wild dragons to go in first, making sure she doesn't leave anyone behind.

"Wave your weapons and hands and shout." Stoick tells the teens, "That way she'll notice us."

Astrid and Stoick wave their axes while the other wave their pocket knives and hands.

Valka sees a small group of people on dragons, waving weapons and shouting something, she couldn't quite understand. "Oh no," she says, "They're coming for the dragons!"

She and Cloudjumper race into the nest just as Stoick and the teens make it to the entrance. "VALKA!" Stoick shouts. "No…"

"Come on, dad! We can make it!" Hiccup encourages. "You guys stay here, we'll be back soon." He tells his friends.

Stoick, Hiccup, Skullcrusher and Toothless fly into the entrance. Within seconds they are out of sight.

"You know, that looks nothing like the Valka from the movie. The other Valka had a way better costume." Tuffnut states.

Snotlout sighs. "Because that movie is about the _future_!" He screams.

"Calm down, Snotlout." Ruffnut laughs.

"I'm confused. Stoick could have defeated Drago and he would have still met Valka and he could have lived for longer with them both. But instead, he goes searching for Valka now." Astrid says, "He must really love her. I wish Hiccup would do that for me, one day."

Fishlegs nods, agreeing with her, because he was too afraid not to.

Meanwhile, Stoick and Hiccup make it into the Sanctuary and see Valka running around preparing all the dragons for a fast getaway. If Drago has learned to ride dragons… she's in trouble. Valka feels a tap on her shoulder and she jumps around ready to strike the intruders with her bull hook. There is one man with an orange beard… a _very familiar_ man.

"Valka. It's me." Says Stoick.

Valka drops her weapon and stares at him, not sure what to say. How did he find her? He thought she'd been eaten by Cloudjumper. She looks at him at in the corner of her eyes, she sees a Rumblehorn… with a _saddle_?

"Stoick?" she asks.

He nods and the two embrace in a tight hug. Valka cries. "I thought I'd never see you again." She says in between tears.

"Trust me, you would have." He laughs, with tears in his eyes.

Toothless and Hiccup sneak behind Valka and Hiccup taps her on the back, and Toothless warbles.

Valka turns around to see a young boy, with auburn hair and green eyes, sitting on a Night Fury. She starts crying again. The two hug and cry.

Valka stops hugging and looks at Hiccup "Look at you! All grown up!" She says, smiling.

Hiccup smiles back at her.

"Hi, mum."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, in the middle of the night, Kat wakes up.<p>

"Oh no. I forgot to tell them that they won't remember the movie after they come back to Berk. Well, once they've changed the past anyway."

She sighs and face-palm. "What kind of a _friend _am I? Well at least they won't forget me!" she says to herself.

She looks at the piece of paper, stuck on her wall and goes back to sleep, dreaming of HTTYD.


End file.
